Passion explosive
by Belyy
Summary: A cause d'une enième bagarre, Natsu Dragneel se voit prendre la pire des sanctions. Etudier dans l'académie Stuart où tout les têtes d'ampoules de la ville sont. Afin de passer inaperçue dans cette univers qui n'est pas le sien, Natsu devra changé son style vestimentaire ainsi que son prénom. Mais pour couronner le tout, une élève brillante mais sauvage deviendra sa tutrice. NALU !
1. Appelé moi Natsumi !

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour changer, j'ai voulu me mettre dans la peau de Natsu. Ce qui est rare. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture. **_

* * *

><p>Pour une énième bagarre que l'on a accidentellement produite, nous voilà dans le bureau du vieux Makarof.<p>

- Natsu Dragneel – Grey Fulbruster – Gajeel Redfox, encore une fois dans mon bureau et toujours pour la même chose.

- Ouais M'sieur mais c'est pas d'ma faute, c'est la leur.

J'hallucine royalement Gajeel nous rejette la pierre. Je sens Grey à coté de moi contracter ses muscles. Il va lui en mettre une. Ni une ni deux, les voilà entrain de se battre. Le vieux Makarof ne sait plus quoi faire. J'aborde un sourire digne de moi, et les rejoints. On est entrain de tout casser quand Erza arrive. Elle nous calme et le vieux reprend son discours.

- Merci Erza. Comme je disais toujours entrain de vous battre. Donc je vais procédé à quelques sanctions.

Le mot sanction nous fait frissonné. A aucun moment le vieux nous avait sanctionné avant. A mon avis, cette fois on est allé trop loin.

- Bon je vois que j'ai votre attention. Grey tu seras le sous-fifre d'Erza pendant une année.

Gajeel et moi nous posons notre regard sur notre camarade d'arme. Il a littéralement viré au blanc et est au bord de l'agonie. Gajeel éclate de rire sauf que Makarof vient casser son délire.

- Toi Gajeel, Levy te prendra en charge pour que tu l'aides à la bibliothèque.

Maintenant c'est lui qui devint blanc. J'ai deux loques à mes cotés. Je me retiens de rire car je vois Makarof soupirait et me fixait avec un air sérieux. Ça put tout ça.

- J'ai donné des sanctions à Grey et Gajeel qui sont moins sévère que la tienne.

Je les vois revenir d'entre les morts pour fixer le vieux. C'est quoi le délire, plus sévère qu'eux deux. Je ne vois pas qu'es ce qui pourrait être plus sévère que d'être le sous-fifre d'Erza ou d'aider Levy à la bibliothèque. Le vieux ferme les yeux puis les rouvre.

- Je t'envois à l'académie Stuart pour que tu puisses remonter tes notes.

Maintenant c'est moi qui vire au blanc. L'académie Stuart, là où sont tout les têtes d'ampoules de la ville. Cette école est réputé pour avoir le meilleurs taux de réussite ainsi que tout les futures dirigeant d'entreprise. Moi aller là bas, alors que je n'ai que 10 de moyenne dans un lycée bas de gamme. Non, mais il délire complètement le vieux là. Je me tourne vers Grey et Gajeel qui non pas dit un mot depuis l'annonce. Moi, non plus d'ailleurs. Ils ont tout les deux un regard dur sur Makarof. C'est Grey qui prend la parole avant moi.

- Non mais vous êtes sérieux là ?

- L'envoyer dans une école de bourge ! J'hallucine.

- Si c'est pour le punir de ses notes, je pourrai le prendre en charge.

On se retourne tous vers cette voix. J'avais oublié qu'Erza était avec nous. Elle fixe Makarof avec son air sérieuse. C'est vrai que même si elle nous frappe pour qu'on arrête de nous battre, Erza a toujours été avec nous pour tout. Je me retourne vers le vieux mais apparemment ça ne change rien.

- Désolé Erza mais j'ai déjà inscrit Nastu là bas. Poluchka est déjà au courant de tout. Quand tu seras dans l'établissement elle te dira que faire pour que tu ne puisses pas te faire repérer. Des habits te seront fourni ainsi qu'un nouveau nom et prenom. Tu y resteras une année pour remonter ta moyenne. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon. Tu commenceras demain.

Oh que oui, ça me servira de leçon et je crois que celle la, je m'en souviendrai pour longtemps. Makarof nous demande de partir de son bureau et nous nous dirigions dans notre classe. Comme vous avez du comprendre, je m'appelle Natsu, j'ai bientôt 18 ans et j'adore me battre. Makarof nous a toujours pris en charge moi et les autres. Grey, Gajeel ainsi que Juvia, Levy, la famille Strauss, Erza et tout les autres, nous venons de familles d'accueil. Pour certain leurs parents les ont abandonné, pour d'autres ils sont décédés. Mais il y aussi une autre catégorie qui ont eux même quitter le cocon familiale.

J'entre dans la classe, suivis des autres. La classe est encore très agité mais ils se calment tous quand ils nous voient arrivés. Je m'assois à ma place sans émettre un seul son. Ils me regarde tous avec un air outré. Tss, j'ai le droit de ne pas parler. Erza leur explique les sanctions prises par le vieux et explique la mienne est dernier. Le mot académie Stuart me donne envie de vomir. Moi, Natsu alias le dragon fou, doit allé dans une école de fille pourrie gâté et de fils à papa. Je vais en tuer plus d'un là bas.

Lisanna, ma meilleure amie s'avance vers moi et me tape sur l'épaule. Elle me sourie et s'assoie devant moi. Je rêve où elle se fout de ma gueule.

- Mon pauvre Natsu, ça t'apprendra de toujours te battre et d'après Erza, c'est aussi pour remonter tes notes. Je crois que tu vas nagés car déjà ton niveau ici n'est pas très haut alors là bas tu vas pleuré.

Son sourire m'évite de l'étrangler sur place. Toutefois, elle a raison sur toute la ligne. Je vais me perdre là bas. Déja que je n'arrive pas ici ! Alors les cours de cette académie vont m'achever. Je me laisse glisser sur ma chaise et déprime. Grey se place à mes cotés et soupire aussi.

- Par contre mec, évite de casser la gueule au premier venu. Je te connais et si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, il vaut mieux que tu passes incognito dans cette école. Je sais que tu aimes te battre. Ca toujours été notre religion à nous dans le quartier sauf qu'à l'académie Stuart, les mecs de là bas sont les gros riches de demain, donc pour ton avenir ça serai mieux que tu ne l'ouvres pas.

Je me laisse encore plus glisser sur ma chaise. J'en ai marre, ils veulent m'achever complètement avec leur avertissement à la con. La dernier heure sonne et je rentre chez moi. Je vis dans le quartier le plus connu pour ces bastons et son taux de délinquance. Pourtant moi ainsi que les autres, nous n'avons jamais été du genre à voler ou casser des affaires pour le malheur des autres. A chaques fois qu'on se bagarrait, c'était toujours pour une bonne raison. Bien sur à part quant on se battais entre nous.

J'ouvre ma porte et fut accueillit par Wendy, ma petite sœur. Elle est très intelligente et très jolie. J'aimerai bien habiter ailleurs pour elle. Je n'aime pas la savoir ici entouré de ses mecs mal intentionnés. Je lui fait la bise et monte dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas très faim et j'ai envie de dormir. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Demain aller être une très longue journée.

Mardi 7H30 et je suis dans le bureau de cette Poluchka. Elle dégage un aura plus terrifiant que le vieux. Elle me fixe et sort de son bureau une tenue de l'école ainsi qu'un pot de gel et des lunettes. Non sérieux, je les voit venir. Ils veulent que je plaque mes cheveux et que je porte des lunettes d'intello. Elle me les tends et m'explique ce que je sais déjà. Elle m'indique un débarra et me demande de me changer. Au bout de 10 minute, je ressemble à un type que j'aimerai frapper tellement je me sens bête et moche. Elle me regarde et secoue la tête. Quoi encore !

- Ton uniforme, il te faut un plus grand.

D'accord, je vois le problème. L'uniforme est bien à ma taille mais on voit trop mes bras et mon torse musclés. Avec la tête que je me payes, ça ne sera pas crédible. Elle revient avec un nouveau uniforme. C'est au bout de 15 minute qu'elle me fait visité l'établissement.

Malgré que ce soit une école de bourge, le bâtiment est magnifique. Le bâtiment est grand et toute les salles, où je suis rentré, sont équipé des dernières nouveautés. Je paris que les autres aussi aimerai travailler dans un établissement comme celui là. J'entends la sonnerie indiquant aux élèves d'aller en cour. Je soupire, je sais que c'est l'heure pour rencontrer les autres. Poluchka me dirige vers ma classe. J'entends la prof qui fait l'appel dans une calme absolue. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Poluchka rentre et me fait signe de la suivre. Je sors de ma cachette et me place devant la classe. Elle est mixe avec de très folies filles. Bien sur que des poufs. Les mecs me fixent et se foutent de ma gueule. Je sens monter en moi la rage et serre mes points. Un flash des phrases de Grey la veille me reviennent. J'inspire et expire pour me calmer. Surtout pour cette année passé incognito.

- Bonjours à tous, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade. Natsumi Dneel.

Je tourne la tête vers elle. C'est quoi ce prénom de tapette sérieux. J'entends quelques uns pouffer devant ce prénom débile.

- J'aimerai que vous soyez gentil avec lui pour cette année. Et ..

Tout le monde regarde la directrice, je fais de même et voit sur son visage avec une expression de colère. Elle se tourne vers la prof qui recule d'un pas. J'entends une fille rire au éclat. Elle doit savoir pourquoi Poluchka réagit comme ça.

- Mademoiselle, ou est L..

- C'est bon, je suis là. Faut pas s'énerver comme ça.

Je me retourne vers la porte et dans l'ouverture se trouve une bombe. Une magnifique blonde au yeux noisette, elle se place devant moi et fixe Poluchka. Elle tends un mot d'excuse à la prof et va s'asseoir. Elle est vraiment très jolie. De longue jambes et une poitrine à m'en faire baver. Cependant je viens juste de comprendre. Elle vient de remballer la directrice. Je me sens soulagé, il y a des gens avec un tempérament de feu ici. Pourtant, elle a l'air d'être d'une de ses filles pourries gatés et fière d'elle. Même si le faite qu'elle ait remballé la directrice me fait du bien, elle m'exaspère déjà.

Je la voie s'asseoir derrière la fille qui venait de rigoler. Elle lui dit bonjour et ouvre son livre comme si de rien n'était. Je sens Poluchka exploser à mes cotés.

- Lucy Heatfilia pour la peine d'être de nouveaux en retard, je te confie le nouveau.

Quoi, elle est sérieux moi et cette pouf. Non impossible, je préfère me débrouiller tout seul. La blonde en question lance un «Quoi » dans toute la classe et se lève.

- Non mais c'est une blague. Je suis pas une nounous. Il peut se démerder tout seul le nouveau. Vu ça dégaine ça doit être un intello débile et toujours puceaux.

Alors là c'est la meilleure, si elle me voyait sous ma vrai nature, je parie qu'elle serai à mes pieds comme toutes les filles avec qui j'ai couché. Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là. Je me tourne vers Poluchka. Il faut que je me sorte de cette merde.

- Je pourrai me débrouillé par moi même

- Vous l'avez entendu. Il peut se démerder tout seul donc épargner moi cette tache ingrate.

Je serre les points. Putain, mais je vais me la faire cette conne. J'hallucine être aussi narcissique que ça. Poluchka n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire et vu le sourire qu'elle affiche, elle a une idée derrière la tête.

- Je te donne une condition. Si tu fais remonté les notes de ce pauvre Natsumi. Je triple ta bourse par trimestre. Cependant il doit avoir 15 de moyenne partout.

Je la vois ouvrir la bouche et la refermer aussitôt. Elle serre les dents et crache.

- Ouais ça marche pour que je le prenne sous ma tutelle. Mais vous avez intérêt à tenir vos engagement.

- Cela va de soi et j'espère que tu arriveras à faire remonter sa moyenne. Natsumi va t'asseoir à coté de ta nouvelle camarade de classe.

Je grogne et me dirige vers ma pire ennemi. Je maudis le vieux et j'espère qu'il est fier de son manège. Je vais vivre la pire année de ma vie.

* * *

><p>Deux heures de Mathématiques et j'en peux plus. J'ai strictement rien compris. Nous avons une pause avant que l'autre prof ne vienne. Je vois la fille de tout à l'heure se tournait vers ma voisine. Je la regarde une peu mieux que tout à l'heure. Elle aussi est très jolie. Elle a aussi une forte poitrine et de fines jambes cependant elle est châtain et a des cheveux ondulés. Elle sourie à la blonde et éclate de rire.<p>

- Tu étais ou encore ?

La blonde tire la tronche et croise les bras. Elle gonfle des joues. Mon dieu, comment elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Pourquoi Dame Nature a crée des jolies filles sans cervelle ? Elle la regarde et sourie. Je me tourne pour ne plus la regarder. J'ai jamais vu une fille avec un visage aussi beau mais avec un caractère de chieuse. Je maudis réellement Dame Nature.

- J'étais chez moi et j'ai pas vu l'heure alors je suis arrivé en retard.

La châtain est déçu. A mon avis, elle attendait qu'elle lui dise un autre truc. La blonde secoue la tête et soupire en souriant.

- Cana, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui.

La châtain se tourne de nouveau et lui tire la langue. Elle s'assoie a l'envers sur sa chaise et lui montre son portable.

- Regarde, j'ai trouvé des nouveaux mecs Lucy. Je parie que tu les aimeras.

La blonde jette un coup d'œil et roule des yeux. A priori, ce n'est pas son style. Je réfléchis a quoi pourrait être son style. Le genre BCBG, je pense. Un peu proute-proute, qui se pisse dessus dès qu'il doit se battre. Je rigole légèrement à cette affirmation. Elle me jette un regard noir, je l'a vois tiré sa chaise vers moi. J'ouvre la bouche. Elle est trop prêt mais vraiment trop prêt. Je louche pratiquement sur son décolleté. Par pitier que quelqu'un arrête cette torture. Elle prend ma feuille et ouvre la bouche. J'aborde un sourire en coin et m'installe dans ma chaise. Et oui ma grande, tu vas avoir du boulot avec moi. Pour bien me payer sa tête, je lui sourie de mon éternel sourire. Lisanna n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'ai des filles dans mon lit c'est grâce à lui. Je la vois rougir et détourner du regard. Elle soupire et me lance.

- Ce soir, tu resteras avec moi après les cours. Tu comprendras cette exercice avant de rentrer chez toi.

Quoi ? Elle est sérieuse. Je vais devoir rester avec elle pour travailler. Non, mais c'est une blague. Que quelqu'un me sorte de ce cauchemars. Le prof arrive et tout le monde reprend sa place. Je vais mourir.

17h et enfin la fin des cours. Je sors dehors pour prendre l'air. Je m'en tape d'être en retard pour la voir, surtout si c'est pour étudier. Je m'assois et déboutonne un peu la chemise. Je respire enfin. Même si elle est trop grande, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelques choses de fermer jusqu'à la gorge. Je souffle quand j'entends un son de piano. Je me lève et me dirige vers la source. Qui peut jouer à cette heure ? J'entends plusieurs voix. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde après les cours. J'arrive à reconnaître la camarade de Lucy et quelques garçons de ma classe. Je me dirige vers la porte et une fois franchit, devant moi se tient un piano avec un groupe de rock. Je connais cette bande. La bande d'Hibiki. Je serre les dents. J'avais complètement oublier qu'il était dans cette académie. Je vois Cana qui me fait des signes en me souriant. Je me dirige vers elle. De la où elle est, je peux voir qui joue du piano et bien sur, c'est Lucy qui produit ce prodige. Elle chante divinement bien. Hibiki aussi d'ailleurs.

Leur son est vraiment fantastique. Cana me regarde et dit.

- Elle joue bien Lucy hein ?

Je lui hoche la tête. Je sais que si je parle, je vais rougir. Je n'ai jamais fais de compliment à part pour Lisanna. Ils arrêtent de jouer. Lucy relève la tête et me voit. Elle se lève et vient vers nous. Sauf qu'aux moment où elle commence à marcher. Hibiki se jette sur elle. Je vois Cana qui rigole dans sa moustache. Toujours concentrer sur Cana, je ne fais pas attention à Lucy jusqu'au moment où elle sort à Hibiki.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne sors pas avec des mecs plus faibles que moi. Laisse moi passer.

Cana explose encore plus de rire et Lucy se dirige vers la salle de cour. Je n'ai pas tout très bien compris. Cana court pour se mettre à ses cotés. Elle la fixe et éclate encore de rire. Lucy se stoppe et roule des yeux.

- Quand je repense à la fois qu'il a essayé de t'impressionner en disant qu'il était plus fort que toi. Tu t'en souviens, on était en première année et tu lui as retourné le bras. Il a du être plâtré et toi tu as pris ton premier avertissement.

Je me stoppe et écarquille des yeux. J'avais entendu parler que Hibiki s'était fait maîtriser par une fille de sa classe mais je n'aurai jamais cru que ça serai elle. On arrive enfin dans la salle, Lucy n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Elle tire une chaise et se place devant un bureau. Je me place devant elle et Cana debout a mes cotés. Lucy sort un cahier de son sac toujours sans dire un seul mot. J'hésite à la regarder. Cana se mord la lèvre .

- Je suis désolée Lucy, j'avais oublié que tu n'aimes pas parler de cette période.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas. Bon..

Son regard se braque sur moi. Je relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je vois sa poitrine se lever et ses pommettes se teintent. Elle ferme les yeux et les fronce. Cana écarquille des yeux et a un sourire en coin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre elles deux. Cana fait signe à Lucy et disparaît dans les couloirs du lycée.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai enfin compris le cour. Lucy explique vraiment bien. Elle n'est pas aussi chiante que je le pensais. Elle ferme le cahier.

- Bon, je vois que tu as enfin compris le cour. Je tiens à te dire que dés que tu as un soucis sur les cours ou pendant que le prof explique dit le moi. Je te dirai deux, trois astuces pour mieux étudier. Les cours ici sont chiant et les profs expliquent super mal.

Je la vois aborder un petit sourire. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Je sais que les cours de Math de Macao sont compliqués mais j'arrive à les comprendre. Alors que là, je n'avais strictement rien compris. Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie quand je réalise un truc. Au moment où on commence à se séparer, je me retourne et lui dit.

- Merci beaucoup. Je pense qu'on a mal commencer tout les deux.

Elle a un sourire en coin. Elle se tourne et lève la main.

- Tu as raison. Bon a demain binoclard.

Je tombe à la renverse. Je lui dis un truc gentil qui sort de l'exploit et elle me sort « Binoclard ». Non mais sérieusement, cette fille m'exaspère au plus au point.


	2. Qui es tu Lucy ?

**_Voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci à vos reviews, ça fait trooop plaisir :D Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! _**

**_Ndl : J'ai fais un passage assez osé entre lucy et Cana. Ce passage est une conversation donc pas de lemon mais c'est tout comme ! J'espère que cela ne vous choquera pas ! *Va prier dans son coin!* _**

* * *

><p>Cela fait une semaine que je suis dans cette école et c'est tout les jours le même refrain. Après les cours, je dois prendre des cours de soutiens avec Lucy. Elle tient vraiment à voir sa bourse triplée. Je suis enfin seul pour manger. Je m'assois à ma place habituelle et ouvre mon panier repas, quand je vois deux mains se servir dedans.<p>

- Lucy mais ça ne va pas de se servir chez les autres.

Cana et Lucy se placent devant moi. Lucy engloutie l'omelette qu'elle vient de me prendre et sourie à Cana. J'avais raconté aux autres ce week-end que malgré le faite de Lucy soit méchante et cruelle envers moi, sa compagnie dans ce trou me fait du bien. Pareille pour Cana. C'est comme avoir deux nouvelles amie hors-norme. Cana ouvre son panier repas devant une Lucy complètement ébahie.

- Tu pourrais pas demander à ton père de m'en faire un à moi aussi. Les siens sont vraiment délicieux.

- Merci, c'est vrai que mon père cuisine bien mais qu'es ce qu'il est collant.

Lucy et Cana rigolent comme des folles. Des fois, je n'arrive pas à les suivre mais pas du tout. Et là, c'est le cas. Après une semaine, j'ai appris par Lucy que Cana était quelqu'un qui adorait s'amuser, coucher avec plusieurs types et surtout qu'elle avait un énorme penchant pour la boisson alcoolisé. Elle m'avait expliqué aussi que ces moments de déprime était liée à son manque d'alcool. J'hallucine comment une fille peut être aussi dévergondée. Dire que je croyais qu'elles étaient toutes des poufs.

Lucy arrête de rigoler et me fixe. J'enlève mes baguettes de ma bouche et la regarde. Mais qu'es ce qu'elle me veut. Je la voie prendre ses baguettes et piquait dans mon panier. J'hallucine cette fille est un vrai glouton. Cana l'engueule sur le faite qu'elle ne doit pas prendre les affaires des autres. Lucy avale et crie.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Son panier repas est vraiment trop excellent. C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

Cana et Lucy me fixent, attendant une réponse. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire qu'effectivement c'est moi qui ait cuisiné mon panier repas. Elle me sourie et Cana me demande.

- Tu vis tout seul pour faire tes paniers repas. ?

- Non, je vis avec ma petite sœur.

Maintenant, elles me regardent avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. C'est vrai que des filles qui étudient dans cette école, doivent venir de famille avec des serviteurs et des domestiques.

Cana me sourit et secoue Lucy.

- Tu vois nous sommes pas les seules à être différente des autres.

Lucy roule des yeux et ouvre son panier repas. Je m'arrive pas très bien à voir comment il est fait. Son regard se perd encore. Elle a souvent cette expression quand Cana lui rappelle quelques choses qu'elles seule savent. J'aimerai savoir mais je ne dois pas trop m'attacher à des personnes d'ici. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je suis ici simplement pour permettre a ma moyenne de remontrer. Un silence s'installe entre nous.

Je les regarde du coin de l'oeil. Je viens de me rendre compte que malgré le faite que je ne leurs ai pratiquement jamais réellement parlés - à part pour les cours - elles m'ont toujours soutenu et amuser. Je leurs suis un peu reconnaissant, sans elle je me serais vraiment ennuyer. La cloche sonne, signalant que notre pause est terminé. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre prochain cour. L'art de la vie. Une matière à laquelle je ne pige rien. La prof nous montre différentes sculptures ou tableaux, sur lesquels nous devons exprimer ce que l'on voit ou ressent.

Cana marche à mes cotés et Lucy est de l'autre. Elle a toujours le regard perdue. Cela m'attriste un peu. Je me suis enfin de compte attaché à elle, plus que je ne le pensais. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et me lance.

- Dit Lucy pourquoi tu as toujours ce regard perdu quand Cana te rappelle un truc ?

Je la vois qui commence à se retourner. Je sens la tigresse sortir ses griffes. Je ne comprends pas dé fois, elle me fais aussi peur que Erza. Cependant au lieu de me sortir une de ses répliques, elle me sourit et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Mon cœur rate un battement quand elle sort cette phrase sur un ton doux et calme. Cana a l'air autant perdu que moi. Je touche mon visage qui devient chaud, très chaud. Ne me dite pas que mon cerveau a interprété cette phrase différemment. Je me donne de légers coups de point sur la tête pour remettre mes esprits en place. Après avoir remarquer les élèves de notre classe me regardaient bizarrement, j'arrête tout de suite mon cirque.

J'entre dans la salle et m'installe à coté de ma chère blonde. La prof arrive avec une sculptures d'un nu. Une femme pour être précis.

- Bonjour à tous aujourd'hui, je vais vous demandé de m'écrire ce que cette œuvre vous fait pensé. Je ramasserai vos copies à la fin de l'heure.

Je détaille mieux l'objet et le seul truc qui me vient c'est le cul. Un nu, a quoi penser d'autre ?. Je suis un mec moi. Cana pose son dossier sur la table à Lucy et dit :

- A quoi ça peut te faire penser ?

- Sincèrement. Quand je vois la sculpture, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est qu'elle a les mêmes tétons dures que toi.

Je m'étouffe. Elle est directe. Cependant comment elle peut savoir que les tétons de Cana sont si dure ? Je fais genre de me concentrer sur ma feuille afin de mieux écouter leur conversation.

- Oui, tu as raison. Depuis la dernière fois qu'on a fais un plan à trois, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire ça.

Oh mon dieu, je suis tombé avec deux grosses perverses. Je souris et continue mon espionnage. Quand je vais raconté ça à Grey, il va me maudire.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais désolée, c'est le seul truc que j'ai retenu de cette expérience.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Le mec avec qui on l'avait fait été une vrai merde. Tu t'étais rhabiller avant qu'il finisse. Ça l'avait vraiment vexer.

Oh le pauvre. Je me mets à sa place, comment il a du en prendre un coup sur son ego.

- C'est pas de ma faute, si il n'y a pas plus d'action, je m'ennuie moi. Si le mec me laisse tout faire, je me lasse. Quand c'est comme cela, je préfère partir que de perdre du temps bêtement.

Je m'étouffe encore une fois. Elle est vraiment trop directe. Alors comme ça, elle aime quand il y a de l'action. J'adopte un sourire en coin et m'imagine plusieurs scénario. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec moi.

- Pourquoi tu souris Natsumi ?

Je me tourne vers Cana et Lucy qui me regardent. Je crois que je viens de me faire griller.

- Pour rien..

Lucy me fixe toujours et se rapproche vers moi. Elle s'incline et me mets pratiquement mon nez dans son décolleté. Elle s'approche et me chuchote à l'oreille.

- Dit donc, tu écoutais notre conversation. C'est que cela t'intéresse. Tu aimerais qu'on t'apprenne des trucs.

Elle mets sa main sur ma cuisine et la dirige vers mon entre jambe. J'ai plus d'une fois résisté face au tentation des filles en boite sauf que là, elle est vraiment douée à ce jeu. Je tourne mon regard vers la prof pour savoir si elle nous regarde ou quoi mais rien. Lucy colle ses seins contre mon épaule. Mon dieu, faites pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours car dans trois minutes, je ne vais plus pouvoir répondre de mes actes. Elle me lèche l'oreille et vient se remettre à sa place. Cana glousse et se réinstalle. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce changement d'humeur jusqu'au moments où je sens une présence derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Je souffle. Plus que deux heures et je retourne chez moi prendre une bonne douche froide. Il faut que je calme mes hormones. La conversation de tout à l'heure tourne en boucle dans ma tête. La cloche sonne et nous nous dirigeons vers le dernier cour. Cana nous salue et va à son cour de dessin. Lucy et moi sommes rejoint par des filles d'autres classes. Je suis au paradis. Elles sont toutes aussi canon, les unes que les autres. Lucy ouvre la porte de la salle. Je soupire. Un cour de danse. Pourquoi Makarof m'a envoyé dans une classe d'artiste. Lucy et les autres sont parties se changer. A mon plus grand bonheur, je suis dispensé. Makarof ne veut pas que les autres me voient comment je suis réellement. Ils pensent tous que je suis un intello, binoclard et toujours puceau, alors si ils découvraient que j'ai un corps parfaitement bien bâtie. J'imagine pas leur tête. Je m'installe sur un banc et attend de voir sortir les filles avec leur survêtement. Voyons le bon coté d'être ici, je peux me rincer l'œil à ma guise. Je me pose contre le mur et voit arrivé le groupe d'Hibiki avec une fille. Elle a de long cheveux rose et a un air de poupée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.<p>

Je souris quand je vois Lucy sortir avec les autres filles. Elle arrive mais fronce des yeux. À mon avis, il s'est passé un truc avec la fille en rose. Les garçons et la fille enfin changés, s'échangent quelques mots mais Lucy reste à l'écart. Elle détache son pendentif et vient vers moi.

- Tiens tu peux me le garder.

- Pourquoi tu l'enlèves. La dernière fois, tu as dansé avec.

- Peut-etre mais cette fois ci, ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois.

Elle me sort ça avec un ton froid et tranchant. Mais qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? La fille en rose ne la quitte pas des yeux. Hibiki pour ne pas changer propose un duel entre fille. La dernière fois, aucune n'avait voulu le faire car elles étaient toute amie. Sauf que je sens que cette fois ci, c'est différent. La fille en rose accepte.

- Très bien Sherry est d'accord pour être en duel avec une fille. Tu aimerais combattre contre qui ?

La fille en rose sourie et pointe du doigt Lucy. Je le sens mal, très mal. Lucy relève la tête mais garde cette expression froide.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie.

- Arrête Lucy. Avant tu aimais les conflits et les duels. Tu t'en souviens de cette époque. A oui c'est vrai que depuis que ton vieux est décédé, tu as arrêté de te comporter comme ça.

J'écarquille des yeux. Alors comme ça, le père de Lucy est décédé. Cana m'avait raconté que Lucy avait eu une période où elle était devenue la délinquante de l'établissement en séchant les cours, en répondant au profs et en fracassant la gueule aux mecs. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que ce changement de comportement avait eu lieu à cause d'un drame comme celui ci.

Enfin de compte, elle n'est pas si différente de nous. Il faudrait que je la fasse rencontrer aux autres. Je porte mon regard vers Lucy qui se retient avec tout l'effort du monde pour ne pas lui en mettre une.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Tu restes un insecte ici.

Ce fut le déclic pour elle. Elle se tourne vers Sherry et lui dit, tout en la pointant du doigt.

- J'accepte le défis.

Hibiki et Sherry abordent un sourire diabolique. Les deux filles se tournent vers le déclencheur de ce remue ménage. Il se dirige vers la sono et mets une musique. Le rythme est endiablé et l'air est très calienté. Il ne va pas leurs demander de faire un streap tease quand même.

- Sur cette chanson, j'aimerai que vous vous déhanchiez le plus sensuellement possible. Les mecs de la salle vont définir la gagnante.

Il actionne la musique et voilà, la rose partie. Elle bouge bien ses formes très généreuses pour faire saliver au maximum les mecs à cotés d'elle. Je dois le reconnaître, elle danse très mais très bien. Toutefois, j'attends de voir Lucy pour porter un jugement.

Celle ci voyant son tour arrivée se dirige vers une chaise et la prend. Elle attend que Sherry finisse et commence. Elle est d'abord assise puis se penche tout en roulant du ventre très sensuellement. Je suis hypnotisée par ses formes et son corps. Maintenant elle se tient accroupis et fait bouger ses fesses au rythme de la musique. Oh mon dieux... Elle continue son manège. Elle se rassoie et se caresse la jambe tout en se mordant la lèvre. Si un jour, elle me fait la même chose dans ma chambre, je serai le plus heureux de toute la terre.

Je vois tous les mecs avoir des yeux plus rond que des ballons. Je dois être dans le même cas qu'eux car en face de nous, Lucy vient d'enlever son haut et nous avons une vue sur sa brassière très sexy, qui comprime bien ses jolies seins. Son ventre est parfaitement entretenue avec un très mignon tatouage. De la où je suis, je ne vois pas à quoi il ressemble. La musique est bientôt fini et pour couronner le tout, elle se dirige tel une prédatrice vers Hibiki. Celui ci a un sourire séducteur au visage. Elle s'approche de lui et … lui fout un gros vent pour ensuite se diriger vers … moi !

Je ravale ma salive. J'essaye du mieux que je peux pour ne pas dévorer chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se penche à mes pieds et me sourit. J'ai une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

- La vue te plait ?

Je la fixe. Comment elle arrive à savoir à quoi je pense ? Après tout, on doit tous penser la même choses quand on voit un morceau comme elle venir vers nous, habiller de cette façon. La prof arrive et s'excuse du retard. Lucy se relève et me demande si j'ai son pendentif. Elle me remercie et me demande le mettre. Elle se mets à ma hauteur. Je prend les deux bouts et commence à lui attacher. Mes mains lui caressent au passage sa peau. Elle a une peau douce et une odeur délicate. C'est une tigresse avec un corps de princesse. Elle se relève et me sourie puis se dirige vers les autres. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade et mes mains devenir moite. Je me prend la tête et soupire bruyamment. Je commence à changer mon point de vue sur cette fille. Je pose ma tête contre le mur et fixe le plafond. Il faut que je me change les idées ce week-end question de principe. Le personnage de Natsumi empiète un peu trop sur mon territoire. Je pose mon regard vers le groupe quand je vois que la bande d'Hibiki entrain de me jetter un regard noir. Il n'a pas du apprécier que je sois le centre d'intérêt de Lucy. Je souffle et ferme les yeux. Je sens que les ennuies ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille et me tourne vers mon réveil. 7Hoo. Je hurle pratiquement et saute dans l'uniforme de l'académie Stuart. Je maudis ce lycée et ces horaires à la noix. Je déboule dans la cuisine et voit Wendy, toujours en pyjama entrain de regarder la télé. Elle m'interroge du regard et explose de rire. Je me regarde deux fois dans la glace du couloir. J'essaye de voir ce qui pourrait la faire marrer mais je ne vois rien d'anormale. Elle pointe le calendrier du doigt et me dit la date. J'y jette un coup d'oeil et réalise ma boulette. On est samedi aujourd'hui. J'enlève ce foutu uniforme et retourne me coucher. Au moment où je commençais à monter à l'étage, Gajeel, Grey et Luxus débarquent dans la maison. Ils saluent Wendy et me hurlent dessus. Je ne comprends rien à leurs charabia. Ils parlent tout les trois en même temps.. c'est lourd à la fin. Luxus les stoppe en leur mettant un coup de point sur leur crane et me regarde.<p>

- Les filles veulent aller à la salle de muscu. Vient avec nous, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

- Si moi je l'ai vu Samedi dernier avec Lisann..

Grey n'a pas le temps de finir de dire sa voyelle qu'il se fait écrasé par la main de Luxus.

J'accepte l'invitation et va préparé mon sac de sport. Les filles adorent aller là bas tous ensemble. Elles disent que l'on s'amuse mieux ainsi. Mon sac terminait, je descend et monte dans la voiture de Luxus. Grey me raconte que les filles nous attendent déjà à la salle. J'apprends que par « filles », il y aura Juvia, Erza, Lisanna et Mirajane. Je sourie. Je comprends pourquoi Luxus voulait venir avec nous, d'habitude il y va en solitaire. Mirajane a sans doute fait une comédie pour y aller entre filles et Monsieur le petit ami a eu une crise de jalousie. Donc on se retrouve embarqué dans leur histoire. Je soupire. Il y en a qui sont vraiment jaloux pour un rien.

Je regarde le paysage défiler devant la vitre. Et moi, comment je serais si j'étais avec quelqu'un ? Je sais que Lisanna y va et qu'elle se fait souvent dragué mais cela ne m'affecte pas. Sans doute car je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne.

Enfin arrivés devant le bâtiment, nous prenons la direction des vestiaires. Après être changé et fin prêt, chacun va vers son instrument préféré. Luxus va dans la pièce réserver aux bancs de musculations. Grey et Gajeel vont au tapis roulant. Moi je préfère la pièce où il y a tout les sacs de frappes.

Arrivé dans la pièce, j'enroule mes mains dans un bande blanche. Je n'aime pas trop tapé avec des gants de boxe. Je préfère à mains nue. D'où je suis, je peux voir la salle des tapis roulant. Je vois Grey et Gajeel s'installaient. Ils sont tout les deux juste en face de moi. Cependant eux ne me voilent pas à cause des vitres teintés. Je commence à frapper plusieurs coups. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien. Je me sens revivre. Ca va faire bientôt deux semaines que je suis dans l'établissement Stuart et j'ai bien progressé sur certaine matière. Je dois le reconnaître c'est grave à Lucy. Ma tutrice.

Je continue à frapper même si je pense plus à autres choses. Depuis un certain temps, je me rends compte que je considère Lucy plus comme une amie maintenant. C'est vrai qu'elle aime me taquiné mais je pense que je ferai pareille à un intello de mon genre. Dés fois, je me ferai presque pitier avec mes lunettes. Je change de mouvement et enchaîne avec des coups de pieds. Au bout de 10 minute, je commence à avoir chaud, j'enlève mon haut et voit toute les filles présentes me dévoraient des yeux. J'aborde un sourire en coin et continue à frapper. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Grey et Gajeel.

Ils ne sont plus totalement à fond dans leur course. Ils matent la fille à coté d'eux. C'est vrai que maintenant, il y a une jolie blonde à forte poitrine qui a pris place à coté d'eux. Au moment où elle relève la tête, j'écarquille des yeux. Non d'un haricot, c'est Lucy. Je frappe un peu plus fort dans le sac quand je vois le regards de tout les mecs en chaleur à ces cotés. Ils la dévorent littéralement des yeux. Certains adoptent un sourire en coin et un air séducteur, d'autres font semblant de mieux courir pour l'impressionner. J'en rage. Mais qu'es ce qu'il m'arrive. Le faite qu'elle attire tout les regards me fait pété un câble. J'ai envie d'aller la chercher et de partir loin de ces chiens.

Pourtant, je les comprends. Voir sa poitrine se soulevait à chacun de ses mouvements, son front tout en sueur, sa respiration s'accélérait et les cheveux sautant dans tout les sens, nous font imaginé des actes pas très catholique. Elle arrête et quitte le tapis. Je sors de la salle et me dirige vers Grey, lui aussi a quitté son tapis.

- Tu connais cette fille ?

Il me demande cette phrase avant que je n'ai ouvert la bouche.

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Ton expression n'est pas la même et puis tu fixes la direction d'où elle va.

- Ah grillé. Oui, je la connais c'est elle ma tutrice.

- Non le rose a flashé sur la blondinette.

Je sais de qui vient cette réplique. Ce n'est ni de Gajeel, ni de Grey. Luxus arrive avec Mirajane et les autres. Juvia se colle tout de suite à Grey alors que Lisanna me tape sur l'épaule.

- Alors c'est vrai tu as flashé sur ta tutrice.

Mes joues se réchauffent et je sens leur changement de couleur. Je ne serai pas crédible si je leur dis non maintenant.

- Peut-etre bien.

- Mais fonce mon vieux, elle est canon.

Gajeel est sa franchise. Erza hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Ils sont marrant eux, facile à dire quand ce ne sont pas eux qui se retrouve dans ma situation. Luxus secoue la tête et Mirajane lui sourie. Elle se tourne vers moi et adopte un sourire diabolique.

- Mais voyons Gajeel tu sais bien que Lucy ne le connaît que sous le nom de Natsumi.

J'écarquille des yeux. Comment elle sait ça ?

- Makarof nous a déjà tout raconté.

Je soupire bruyamment. Ce vieux fou doit vraiment se payer ma tête dans son bureau. Toutefois, elle n'a pas tord. Lucy ne me connaît que sous le prénom de Natsumi. Donc si je me ramène vers elle et que je lui fais ma déclaration. Paye la honte. Il vaudrai mieux que j'attende un peu avant.

- Je la connais la blondinette.

Tout le monde se retourne vers Luxus sauf Mirajane. Ils doivent savoir des choses tout les deux.

- Et je te conseille de ne pas trop t'attacher. Lucy ne s'attache pas aux autres. Son passé est un peu plus noir que le notre. Elle m'a pas eu la chance où nous, nous en avons eu. Elle est plus mature que tout les filles avec qui tu es sorti. Si tu veux réellement sortir avec elle, tu devras t'accrocher car le jour où tu seras tout sur elle, tu devras être présent pour elle et la soutenir. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de prendre soin de quelqu'un, oublie là.

Il a prononcé ce discours sur un ton froid et sec. Ces mots me transpercent de plus fouet et m'ouvre le cœur. Pourquoi ça fait si mal d'entendre tout cela ? Que dois-je faire ? Laisser tomber ou continuer ? La journée continue de se dérouler ainsi que le lendemain.


	3. Parle moi, bon sang !

**_Coucou tout le monde. J'ai enfin posté le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_ Suite à une sanction prise par Makarof, Nastu se retrouve à étudier dans l'académie Stuart - là où tout les futures directeurs d'entreprise étudient. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Natsu se voit dans l'obligation de porter une paire de lunette, des habits largement trop grands et des cheveux plaqués au gel. Mais malgré son apparence d'intello, une tutrice lui est attibué. Une jeune femme avec un caractère bien trempée. Le mauvais caractère et la méchanceté de sa tutrice n'empêche pas aux deux jeunes de se lier d'amitié indirectement. Cependant Natsu commence à resentir plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune femme qui ne le connait que sous le nom de Natsumi. Après les remarques de Luxus et les autres, sur sont son amour non partagés, comment Natsu va faire pour pouvoir changer son identité et ses sentiments? _**

**_ Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _**

**_Ps: Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des Reviews. Je tiens à répondre à Nalu que Lucy va mettre du temps avant de découvrir la véritable apparence de Natsu. ( Je ne sais pas dans combien de chapitre, désolée ). Mais merci de ton review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. _**

**_Pour la vague folle : Merci de tes deux reviews, un a chaque chapitre, ça me fait touche beaucoup et m'encourage pour la suite. Tu as raison c'est pour cela que j'ai fais un petit résumé du chapitre précédent avant chaque nouveaux chapitre. _**

* * *

><p>Maintenant 3 mois que je suis dans l'académie Stuart et le trimestre touche bientôt à sa fin. Lucy est plus motivée que jamais à me faire étudier pour faire remonter mes notes. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit moi, je pense qu'elle veut vraiment touché sa première bourse triplé.<p>

Il est 17h et nous sommes tout les deux dans la salle de math où elle m'explique les grandes lignes du cours. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais tout ce qu'elle dit, j'arrive à le comprendre sans problème. Elle est tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle dit, qu'elle ne voit pas que je la relook depuis tout à l'heure.

Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je ne pouvais réellement pas voir cette fille en peinture. Elle est directe, méchante et sournoise. Mais depuis peu, j'ai découvert plusieurs facette d'elle. Au fond de moi, je sais que je suis tombé sous son charme de femme fatale. En ce moment, elle hante toute mes nuits et devient l'objet de mon obsession. Cette fille m'attire à un point inimaginable. Malgré tout, je repense aux paroles de Luxus d'i mois et je me suis fait un raison. Je vais continué de l'aimer secrètement et le moment venu, je la soutiendrai. Peut importe sur quelle épaule, elle va se reposé. Si il faut que j'adopte le prénom de Natsumi pour qu'elle se sente mieux, je prendrai ce risque.

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt. Elle m'a grillé entrain de rêvasser. Elle arque d'un sourcil et croise les bras. Je souffle et penche ma tête. J'ai appris ce geste d'infériorité pour qu'elle ne se fâche jamais. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, donc - ma fierté - je la mets de coté. Toujours la tête penché, je m'excuse. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un rire sarcastique. Je sens la pression d'un doigt sous mon menton qui me relève la tête. Mes yeux se retrouvent à fixer les siens. Nos fronts se touchent pratiquement et je sens son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Je fixe sa peau beige et ses lèvres roses. Elle prend appuie sur la table pour s'avancer vers mon oreille et me chuchote :

- Arrête de faire le soumis et montre moi que tu es un homme.

Je serre des dents et essaye de calmer ma libido. Cette fille me rends dingue. Même si elle m'aide beaucoup dans mes cours, elle n'a pas pour autant arrêté cette manie. A force, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle aimait mettre mal à l'aise les intellos. Mais malgré ses lunettes et cette coupe, je suis loin d'être aussi timide et réservé qu'eux. Si je voulais je pourrai la soulever et lui faire voir si je suis soumis. Pourtant je dois resté Natsumi ici. Je suis un intello timide et toujours puceaux. J'inspire à fond et fait semblant d'être perturbé. Je bégaie deux, trois mots pour qu'elle soit contente mais son expression me choque plus qu'autres choses. Elle se rassoie sur sa chaise et boude. Elle aurai voulu quoi ! Que je lui montre que je suis un homme, pas de problème mais seulement si elle m'appelle Natsu. Nous continuons notre cours pour le reste de l'heure.

Ayant tout terminer, Lucy me raccompagne jusqu'à l'intersection où l'on se quitte habituellement quand on se fait interpellé. Hibiki et sa bande nous attendaient. Si je serai Natsu j'aurai eu mon sourire en coin, j'aurai levé mes bras pour les mettre derrière la tête en attendant qu'un des mecs viennent vers moi - sauf que la je suis Natsumi. Il avance vers Lucy et la dépasse. Putain, ils sont là pour moi. Hibiki a un sourire mauvais et je vois Lucy, par dessus son épaule, se faire retenir par les deux autres. Plus il avance et plus je recule. Mon dieu que je déteste ça. J'ai envie d'aller de l'avant et de lui emmancher un droite.

J'en ai marre de me ridiculiser et m'arrête. Il lève un sourcil et me sourie.

- Tiens tu montres enfin un peu de résistance. J'admire ton courage.

Je baisse ma tête pour éviter de voir son sourire à vomir. Je ferme les yeux et attend le coup. Cependant il ne viendra pas car quelqu'un me tire. Je relève la tête et voit Lucy essoufflée. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers les deux autres, et les voit tout les deux coucher par terre. J'hallucine cette fille vient de les mettre au tapis. Elle me colle contre elle et fixe Hibiki.

- Si tu le touches, je te jure de te faire regretter ton geste.

- C'est que tu défends les sans défense maintenant ?

- Non, je défends juste ceux qui me sont chère à mes yeux - vois tu ! Je le considère comme un ami précieux et je serai prête à tout pour lui.

Je manque de tomber à la reverse sous cette révélation. Pourquoi me dit elle tout ça alors que c'est n'est pas ma vrai identité ? Comment vas elle le prendre quand je vais lui dire qui je suis ? Je me mords la lèvre. Je suis dans une vrai merde. Hibiki recule et relève ses potes. Il lui lance un regard en coin et lui dit.

- Il y a défois où il serai mieux de s'assurer ses arrières au lieux d'assurer ceux des autres Lucy. Qui va te défendre quand tu seras le plus dans la merde ?

Après avoir lancés cette réplique grinçante, il part sous le regard perdu de Lucy. Je ne comprend pas tout mais je remarque pourtant qu'elle ne veut pas me lâcher.

- Euh Lucy, tu m'étouffes.

- Oh excuse moi.

Elle me relâche et je prends un distance préférable pour mon cœur et mes hormones. Mais suite à cette écart, je ressens un manque. Comme si le vide qu'il y a entre nous deux devenait un grand néan. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pense la même chose que moi. Au moment où j'allais lui demander si elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire par « qui va te défendre? », elle me coupe mon élan en me saluant pour prendre la direction de chez elle. Me laissant tout seul au milieu de la rue.

* * *

><p>Je commence à partir pour chez moi quand je sens quelqu'un me prendre par le bras. Je fais le lien directement à Hibiki et lui retourne le bras puis l'allonge par terre. Je pose mon genoux contre son dos et relève son bras. Il crie à l'agonie mais la voix me rappelle quelqu'un. Je lance un coup d'oeil vers la personne au sol et confirme ma boulette. Je relève l'individu qui me hurle dessus.<p>

- Mais t'es pas bien toi ! Tu aurais du faire ça tout à l'heure au lieu de reculer.

Je grince des dents et fout un coup de point dans la gueule de Grey. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du reculer mais Lucy était là. Il pare le coup et explose de rire.

- Tu t'aurais vu, tu faisais vraiment pitier. Heureusement qu'elle est venue.

- Oui je sais, je crains.

- Ouais peut-être mais en tout cas, elle se débrouille bien la blonde au combat. Elle les a maîtrisé en deux mouvements et elle est partie à ton secours.

Je grogne insistant Grey à se la fermer. J'aurai voulu voir comment elle se débrouillait au combat. J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs mais je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre. Enfin arriver chez moi, Grey me salue et part. Arriver devant ma porte, il me lance.

- Ca m'aurai fait plaisir qu'une fille dise ça pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais tu as une place important dans le cœur de cette fille. J'espère pour toi, que le jour où elle sera toute la vérité, elle pourra te le pardonner.

C'est sur cette phrase finale que j'ouvre ma porte et rentre chez moi. Je le sais ça et j'en ai peur. J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette. J'ai peur qu'elle m'oublie et qu'on continue notre vie comme si on ne s'était jamais croisé ou parler. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive et je n'aime pas ça. Depuis que nos parents nous ont abandonné, Wendy et moi, j'ai toujours tout pris sur moi. J'ai, depuis tout petit, endossé le rôle du père de famille. Je ne me suis jamais retrouver confronter à de tels sentiments.

Je rentre dans la cuisine. Wendy est encore avec son ami, Roméo. Ils étudient souvent tout les deux. Je les salue et me serre un verre d'eau. Je sens le regard de Roméo me transpercer le dos. Ma coupe et mon uniforme doit l'impressionner. Il se lève et vient à mes cotés.

- Ton uniforme ça ne serai pas l'académie Stuart ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Tu connais pas une Lucy Heartfilia là bas ?

Je pose mon verre et me tourne complètement vers lui.

- Si pourquoi ? Comment tu la connais ?

- Elle vis dans mon quartier. Cette fille est trop gentille. Comment je la connais ? Tout simplement un jour alors que j'allais à l'école, un groupe de mec a commencé à me raquetter. Sauf que comme toi, j'ai voulu me rebellé. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et j'ai commencé à regretté mon geste. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle est arrivé. Elle a stoppé le point d'un mec avec une main. Ils se sont tous tournés vers elle et quand ils ont vu son uniforme, ils se font foutu de sa gueule. A ce moment là, elle a vu rouge et les a démonter. J'ai jamais vu une fille mettre des droites aussi bien à par Erza bien sur. Depuis ce jour, je fais le chemin jusqu'à l'école avec elle.

J'avais écouté son récit avec ma plus grande attention. Ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu devant Wendy. Celle ci soupire et me lance.

- Tu ne serais pas tomber amoureux d'elle par hasar ?

Je vire au rouge directe.

- Je vois pas besoin de me répondre.

Je vois le visage de Roméo s'éclaircir. Il me sourit et me dit « Bonne chance ». Oh ça, je sais qu'il va m'en falloir de la chance, et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

><p>Dans quelques jours, les vacances d'hivers vont arrivés ainsi que les fêtes. Je sais déjà où je vais les passer. Dans le restaurant de Mirajane avec les autres, à boire et à rigoler. Depuis tout petit, on s'est toujours retrouvé ensemble pour les fêtes. Même si un de nous devait le fêter avec sonsa petit(e) ami(e), ils la/le ramenaient à la soirée. Je regarde l'heure et sourie. Dans deux heures, je vais pouvoir mater Lucy en tenue de danse. Je me trouve pitoyable quand je pense à elle dans des situations gênante et perverse mais normalement j'attends pas autant avec une fille qui me plaît. Je soupire et me concentre sur le cour. Depuis qu'elle m'a appris toute les bases, j'arrive mieux à suivre et ainsi a mieux comprendre la suite des exercices. Quand je repense a mes notes, qui sont aussi hautes grâce à mes propres capacités, j'hallucine presque. D'un coté je remercie le vieux pour m'avoir renvoyer ici, grâce à lui j'ai pu remonter mes notes et aussi rencontrer Lucy.

L'heure passée, Lucy s'avance vers moi comme d'habitude et me demande si j'ai compris. Sauf que cette fois ci, elle s'avance mais ne dit rien. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me sourie. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je la voie aussi resplendissante. J'ai l'impression de jouer dans la belle et la bête. Cana tourne sa chaise et me salue. En attendant le prof nous discutons de tout et de rien. Je sens que Lucy est un peu tendu. Elle sourie mais c'est pour dissimuler quelques choses.

J'entends dans la classe, tout le monde parlait de Noël et le nouvel an. Les questions fussent dans tout les sens. On entend des « Où vas tu passé ton noel » ou « Qu'es ce que tu as acheté à ton copain », « Que fais tu pour le premier de l'an » Tant de question que j'aimerai posé à Lucy. Toutefois, je réalise une chose, depuis un moment Cana et Lucy aurait dut en parler. Mais a chaque fois que je suis avec elles, à aucun moment elles n'ont abordés le sujet. Je me retourne vers elles pour commencer le sujet quand la prof arrive en cour nous stoppant dans nos conversations.

L'heure de danse est enfin arrivé pour nos danseurs improvisés. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ont cette matière mais bon. Comme à mon habitude, je me dirige vers mon banc et attends que Lucy sorte habillée en short et débardeur. Moulant ces formes généreuses à mon bonheur. Elle s'étire avec les autres filles quand Hibiki et les autres débarquent. Depuis notre altercation, le duo Hibiki/Lucy est tendu. Cependant ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Le prof arrive et leur explique les préparations pour le festival de Février. Pour les portes ouvertes de leur établissement, ils doivent présenté une mise en scène, avec portée et danses.

Au bout de 10 minute, les premières portées se mettent en place. Hibiki et Lucy se retrouve à être ensemble à mon grand malheur. Et vu la tête qu'à Lucy, je ne suis pas le seul à qui cela dégoûte. Ils réussissent leur portée, à la plus grande joie du proffesseur. Elle passe ensuite à un autre duo. Celui ci est un duo assez comique, la fille est largement plus forte que le mec. Au moment où celui ci doit porté la fille, elle se retrouve à chavirer sur lui et finit par l'écraser. Le bruit d'un poignet brisé se fait entendre dans tout la salle. Tout le monde se précipite sur le garçon. Le pauvre agonise presque – part manque d'oxygère à mon avis. Malhreusuement, il se voit dans l'obligation d'aller à l'infirmerie avec un de ses camarades. La prof soupire et fixe Hibiki. D'après elle, lui seule pourra faire cette portée.

- Donc je me retrouves avec personne pour la portée.

La prof soupire et confirme l'hypothèse. Lucy hoche la tête et se tourne vers moi. Elle me sourie et :

- Natsumi tu voudrais me porter ?

Tout ceux présent dans la pièce sont choqués par la demande de Lucy. Moi y compris. Pourquoi elle veut que je la porte ? Elle demande à un garçon un t-shirt pour me le passer. Je fais comment moi pour me changer ? Makarof avait prévu le coup donc je ne devais pas me faire de soucie. Normalement. Mais avec cette fille s'était foutu d'avance. Je soupire et récupère le t-shirt. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires quand :

- Pourquoi tu vas dans les vestiaires, tu peux te changé là. C'est juste un t-shirt.

Je serre les dents et grogne légèrement. Elle m'énerve. Je souffle et m'exécute. Je l'entends grogner. J'adopte mon sourire de 3km de long face à mon astuce. Je me déshabille dos à elle. Elle ne peut qu'admirer mon jolie dos musclé. Je me retourne et me dirige ensuite vers elle.

La prof m'explique deux trucs et Lucy me sourie. Je sens qu'elle a fait tout cela pour me piéger et me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Je roule des yeux et soupire. Si je veux, je peux la porter comme un sac à patate vu son corps. Elle se mets droite et attend que la porte. Je mets en pratique les conseils de la prof et la soulève comme convenu. Une fois portée, Lucy se mets en position et voilà le tour est joué. Vraiment rien de plus simple. Sauf que sans me rendre compte, trop obnubilé par le touché du corps de ma blonde, je n'ai pas vu le regard de mes camarades de classes. C'est une fois que j'ai reposé Lucy que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Je l'ai porté tellement facilement que l'apparence de l'intello idiot et puceau ne collait pas du tout avec mon image de maintenant. Effectivement, le t-shirt me colle la peau et dessine presque mes ados. Mes bras musclées ressortent avec les manches trop courtes. Je sens une pression et des doigts fin caressait mon bras gauche. Je me tourne et voit Lucy admirer mes formes. Vite, il faut que je trouve une excuse. Euhh...

- C'est de la gonflette !

QUOI ! Je tire un tête choqué. Non mais je rêve où quoi ? Elle n'est même pas capable de reconnaître du véritable muscle quand elle en voit. Je tire une mou et croise des bras. Tss. Je ne suis même pas vexé. Le cour touche à sa fin et je rends le t-shirt à son propriétaire quand les filles sont dans les vestiaires. Les garçons présent hallucinent tous. Hibiki me regarde et sourie. Qu'es ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?

- Tu n'es pas celui que tu fais croire n'es ce pas ?

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Sorti de la pièce, je cherche ma blonde quand je sens quelqu'un me sauter dessus.<p>

- Maintenant que je sais que tu peux porter des trucs lourds.

Si par truc lourd qu'elle se caractérise. Elle doit revoir sa définition de « trucs lourd ». Cana vient à notre rencontre quand un groupe de fille arrive à nos cotés. Elles nous bousculent et Lucy les engueule.

Dans le groupe, je reconnais Sherry. La fille de l'autre fois. Elle regarde Lucy et lui sourie méchamment. Elle s'arrête et parle à ses copines.

- Qu'es ce qu'elle nous parle la blondasse.

Lucy adopte un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu et rentre dans son jeu. Elle avance d'un pas mais Cana la retient.

- Lucy ca ne sert à rien de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Oui écoute la Lucy. Fait le gentil toutou et rentre chez toi.

Lucy serre des dents et repousse Cana. Celle ci s'avance vers moi et sort une fiole d'alcool d'elle ingurgite d'un coup sec. D'où elle soit ça ?

- Qu'es ce que j'ai. J'aimerai que tu t'excuses pour nous avoir pousser toi et tes copines.

- Juste ça. Oh mais tu vois, j'en ai pas envie donc tu peux allé te faire voir.

- Ne joue pas à la plus maline avec moi Sherry. Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville.

- C'est exact et puis tu as raison. Tu es plus maline que moi.. L'orpheline. Au faite, qu'as tu prévu pour les fêtes ? Tu le passes en familles ?

Tout les filles derrière Sherry gloussent alors que la rose adopte un visage triomphant. Cana s'avance vers les filles, elle leur gueule dessus et les traitent de tout les noms. Leur dispute s'entends dans tout l'établissement. Moi, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Me rappelant sans arrêt la dernière phrase et le mot « Orpheline ». C'est quoi ce délire ? Lucy tire Cana et me demande de la suivre loin de tout ce remue ménage. Arrivé dans un coin plus calme Cana reprend son sérieux et fini de vidé sa fiole. Lucy nous tourne le dos.

- Lucy n'écoute pas ce que ces filles disent. Moi je viendrai fêter Noël et le premier de l'an avec toi.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ca Cana. Même si il était toujours là, j'ai toujours fêter Noël toute seule.

Je surchauffe. C'est quoi ce foutoir ? J'ai loupé un énorme chapitre là. Expliquer moi la situation à la fin. Lucy n'a pas bougé d'un seul pouce et Cana est assise tête baissé. Bon, ce n'est pas ce que Natsumi ferai mais ce n'est pas grave. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et retourne Lucy. Quand celle ci se trouve devant moi, ce que je vois me tétanise. Elle pleure. Les phrases de Luxus me reviennent. « le jour où tu seras tout sur elle, tu devras être présent pour elle et la soutenir », Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir souffrir. Je suis mon instinct et la prend dans mes bras. A partir de là, je la sens craqué et elle s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais son dernier recours. Je la serre un peu plus pour qu'elle se calme mais ses soubresauts me donnent mal aux cœurs. Je la berce et je la sens qu'elle se détend. Toutefois, je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher et j'ai l'impression que elle, non plus. C'est Cana qui casse notre monde et nous dit de retourner en cour.


	4. Un passé découvert, une identité a caché

_**Hello. Bon je sais ce que vous allez dire. "Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt". Excusez moi pour mon retard. Je suis vraiment navré. Mais normalement, je prend logiquement de l'avance sur mes histoires pour les poster sauf que là, mon histoire avance plus vite que mon imagination ( Pourtant débordante ). Mais c'est bon, je me suis reprise et me voici, avec un tout nouveau chapitre. **_

Résumé : **_Suite à une sanction prise par Makarof, Nastu se retrouve à étudier dans l'académie Stuart - là où tout les futures directeurs d'entreprise étudient. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Natsu se voit dans l'obligation de porter une paire de lunette, des habits largement trop grands et des cheveux plaqués au gel. Mais malgré son apparence d'intello, une tutrice lui est attribué. Au fur et a mesure, une amitié se crée entre les deux protagonistes voir même de l'amour pour notre héro. Toutefois, le faite que Lucy ne le connaisse que sous le nom de Natsumi, Natsu se voit dans l'obligation de renoncer à ses sentiments. Enfin jusqu'à quand?_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews Lauraine et Lyra. _**

**_La vague folle : Merci pour le -é-. Quand je corrige, je n'y fais souvent pas attention. Désolée de mon retard, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._**

**_L'or : Merci pour ton review. Je sais que mon histoire est stéréotypé mais j'adore l'écrire et l'imaginer. Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira. _**

* * *

><p>Depuis une heure, le moment où j'avais Lucy dans mes bras me tourmentent. Je n'ai plus envie de la voir comme ça. Je jette des coups d'oeil vers elle et voit toujours le même tableau. Elle a le regard perdu et ne suit pas le cour. A la fin de celui ci, je m'avance vers elle et regarde sa copie. Elle n'a rien marqué. Je m'assoie à coté d'elle et dit à Cana de partir sans nous. Lucy m'interroge du regard et je lui pointe l'exercice pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle rigole et s'assoie. Cette fois, c'est moi qui va faire le prof.<p>

Au bout de 5 minute, elle a fini l'exercice. Elle est plus rapide que moi. Dommage, mon rôle de maître n'a pas duré longtemps. Elle commence à se lever quand je lui dis :

- J'aimerai que tu m'expliques.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Elle a cette expression d'une petite fille perdu et sans défense. Elle me fait mal au cœur. Elle me sourie et me dit que ce n'était rien. Malheureusement pour elle, Natsu prend le dessus sur mon personnage et je frappe du point le bureau. Un bruit sourd résonne dans toute la salle.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

Elle écarquille des yeux et commence à trembler. Je crois que je viens de lui faire peur. Elle s'écroule par terre et pose ses mains devant ces yeux. Je m'accroupis à son niveau et lui enlève délicatement ces mains pour qu'elle me regarde. Je pose mon front contre le sien et soupire.

- Parle moi à la fin.

Elle ferme les yeux et serre ses mains autour de mes poignets.

- Mon père tenait une grande entreprise qui faisait remporter beaucoup d'argent à ma famille. Cependant ma mère m'a toujours élevé dans l'amour et non le luxe. Je n'étais pas une de ses filles pourries gâtées. Puis un jour ma mère est morte d'une maladie. A ce moment là, mon père est devenu distant envers moi et se concentrait plus sur son entreprise. J'ai voulu rentré dans cette école pour réussir mon rêve et non parce que ma famille fait partie des grandes familles riches. J'ai passé les concours de sélection comme une élève normale. Après une année à l'intérieur de cette établissement, j'ai commencé à me rebeller sur la façon de faire des élèves de cette école. Seule les riches ont des privilèges. Puis au courant de l'été dernier l'état de mon père s'est dégradé. Il est décédé la veille de mon anniversaire au mois d'aout. J'ai réussi à trouvé un appartement rapidement grâce aux sous que je m'étais mise de coté pour mon projet. C'est pour cela que je tiens vraiment à cœur cette bourse scolaire. Je suis désolé de mettre servie de toi pour mes affaires personnels.

Elle retire ses mains et baisse la tête honteuse de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Pourtant, je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre son chagrin.

- Je ne t'en veux pas c'est normal.

Elle relève la tête et je lui souris. Elle détourne des yeux et ses joues se teintent légèrement. Je me mords les lèvres, elle est tellement fragile comme ça. Je l'aide à se relever et nous rentrons chez nous.

* * *

><p>Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, les vacances débutent demain. Tout le monde est content, Lucy essaye de ne pas entendre les cris de joies des autres élèves. Cana tente de lui remonter le morale même si Lucy lui répond avec le sourire. Nous savons tout les deux que son sourire n'est pas le vrai. J'ai envie de tous les étrangler tellement je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse. La dernière heure sonne et tout le monde se précipite vers la sortie. Lucy, Cana et moi nous nous saluons une dernière fois et chacun disparaît de son coté. Je rentre chez moi mais l'envie n'y ait pas.<p>

J'entre quand je vois Wendy et Roméo entrain de jouer à la console. Ils sont heureux tout les deux. Je m'accoude sur le rebord du canapé et les regarde jouer. Wendy s'arrête quand elle sent une présence. Une fois repéré, elle me saute dessus et me demande de les rejoindre. Après plusieurs parties à les massacré, j'arrête et me pose avec eux. J'observe Roméo quand me vient une idée.

- Dit moi Roméo, l'autre fois tu m'as dit que tu savais où elle habitait Lucy.

Il continue à jouer mais me répond.

- Oui oui pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai aller la voir pendant les vacances.

Ils s'arrêtent tout les deux et m'observent. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire là. Wendy adopte un sourire espiègle et me lance.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne te connaît pas sous ton vrai nom.

Je sens comme une flèche me transperçait le cœur. Je capitule mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller la voir. Tant pis si je dois acheter des habits d'intello pour aller la voir.

Après la partie, Roméo et Wendy me rejoignent sur le canapé. Wendy me regarde et réalise quelques choses. Elle essaye par tout les moyens de s'en souvenir sous le regard inquiet de Roméo. Au bout de 2 minutes de débat mentale, elle ouvre la bouche.

- Luxus et Mira sont passés tout à l'heure. Ils voulaient savoir si c'était toujours bon pour le réveillon. Désolé mais moi, je le passe avec Roméo et son père.

Mon visage s'éclaircit quand j'entends parler du réveillon entre pote pourtant je boude à la remarque de Wendy. Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël sans ma sœur. Je lui lance un regard digne d'un petit chiot quand je m'aperçois d'une chose. Wendy n'est plus une enfant, elle est devenu une grande et jolie jeune fille. Il faudra bien que je laisse ma place de protecteur un de ses jours. Mon regard bascule sur Roméo qui lui sourit. Je ne peux pas être indifférent face à leurs regards et leurs sourires. Je soupire et lui sourit.

- D'accord mais soit sage. Je vais les recontacté pour leur confirmer tout ça.

Je frotte la tête à Wendy et me dirige vers ma chambre sous leurs éclats de fois dans ma chambre, je prends mon portable et tape le numéro de Lisanna. Elle répond et me hurle dans les oreilles. Lisanna et sa délicatesse. Nous parlons 5 minutes puis confirme le sujet de tout à l'heure. Elle est super heureuse et me raccroche presque aux nez.

Je m'allonge et jette un coup d'œil au calendrier sur mon bureau. Noël est dans 5 jours. Le temps qu'il faut à Mirajane pour préparer une soirée sans trop de super flux. Elle adore en rajouter et souvent cela finit par être détruit à la fin de la soirée. Je ferme les yeux et l'odeur de Lucy me revient.

C'est vrai que durant notre étreinte, j'ai pu sentir son odeur, toucher ses cheveux et surtout toucher sa peau et son corps. Je me complimente presque pour n'avoir rien tenter de pervers. Cependant vu la situation et mon personnage, cela aurait fait vraiment bizarre.

Je sens de léger picotement dans les bras et un réchauffement au niveau de mon cœur. Je soupire bruyamment. Je suis vraiment amoureux de cette fille au tempérament de feu. J'admire sa force, son caractère bruyant et droit mais malgré tout cela, elle reste une fille avec un cœur brisée. Elle a tout perdu et les autres se moquent d'elle car elle vient d'une grande famille. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle n'avait pas accepter l'argent de son père pour ne plus avoir de liens avec la haute société. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'elle aurait fait une bonne aristocrate.

* * *

><p>Cela fait maintenant 4 jours que Mirajane est en plein préparatif. Elle nous a tous réquisitionné pour l'aider à tout monter. Sauf que le cœur n'y ait pas. Je réalise maintenant que Lucy va être toute seule pour Noël alors que moi, je vais m'amuser avec mes amis. J'ai envie d'aller la chercher et de l'emmener ici.<p>

Après mure réflexion, je jette un coup d'œil à l'endroit et aux personnes. Non, impossible que je l'emmène ici. Le restaurant des Strauss est trop réputé et puis, je connais Grey et Gajeel. Ils seraient toujours entrain de ce battre devant elle. Non pas question. Elle connaît Natsumi pas Natsu. Je m'assois sur une chaise et déprime. Lisanna arrive et s'assoie à coté de moi.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? D'habitude, tu es le premier qui râle dés que quelqu'un s'assoie.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas le cœur au préparatif.

Mirajane qui avait tout entendu arrive vers nous.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a Natsu ? Tu ne serais pas entrain de penser à quelqu'un de spécifique ?

J'écarquille des yeux et rougit aussitôt. J'ai toujours soupçonné Mirajane de lire dans nos pensées. Mais à force, je vais finir par le croire.

- Oui tu as une partie raison.

Lisanna regarde sa sœur et tourne sa tête vers moi. Elle a l'air de se poser des questions. Je soupire et regarde Mirajane. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Mon envie de retrouver Lucy a surpassé celui de faire la fête avec mes amis. Es ce que ce serai parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle ? Je n'en sais rien. Je secoue la tête et dit aux filles de ne pas s'inquiéter. Gajeel m'appelle pour que je l'aide. Je me dirige vers lui, la tête ailleurs. Lucy ne me connaît que sous le prénom de Natsumi donc si je vais chez elle en Natsu. J'imagine sa tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

* * *

><p>La mâtiné terminé, Wendy me harcèle pour qu'on aille au centre commerciale ensemble. Elle veut absolument acheter un cadeau pour Roméo. Après plusieurs minutes, je capitule. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir quand je la vois aussi heureuse. Elle aime vraiment beaucoup Roméo, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Enfin arrivés à l'endroit tant désiré, Wendy me laisse en plan et me donne rendez vous à 15h à l'entré. Je soupire et me dirige vers les stands décorés aux couleurs de Noël. Même si on est le 23 décembre et dans la logique, les ¾ des habitants de la ville devraient déjà avoir achetés leur cadeaux. Il y a un monde pas possible. J'essaye de me faufiler entre les poussettes, les cadis et les familles pour arriver à trouver un stand pour mecs. Arrivé à ma destination, je jette un coup d'œil sans vraiment d'intérêt. Il faut bien que je m'occupe.<p>

Après avoir passer quinze fois dans les boutiques pour mecs, je décide de faire un petit tour. Je marche quand mon regard se focalise sur un stand de bijou. Je m'avance pour mieux voir quand je flash sur une paire de boucle d'oreille. Exactement le même motif que le pendentif à Lucy. Je me mords les lèvres et hésite. J'ai envie de les lui acheter mais à quels moments les lui donner. Mon regard se perd sur deux cœurs rouges. Je soupire et regarde le prix. Il est certes chère mais reste abordable pour moi. Je les fixe une dernière fois et craque. Je trouverai bien un moment pour les lui donner. 15H et Wendy m'attend les bras chargées. Je lui demande si elle a trouvé son bonheur et me montre une jolie montre. Il va être content. Toutefois, je l'interroge sur le reste de ses affaires. Elle me sourit et me dit, avec tout le naturel du monde, que c'est pour ces frais personnels.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, mon réveil sonne à 10h. Heure où je me réveille habituellement lorsque je suis en vacances. Normalement, je me lève le plus calmement possible et avec une lenteur exceptionnel. Toutefois, Wendy ne l'entend pas de point là. Elle déboule dans ma chambre et me saute dessus. Je sais déjà la raison de son enthousiasme. Ce soir, c'est le réveillon. Je la regarde me sauter dessus, rire au éclat. Sa joie me transport et je sais qu'actuellement je suis entrain de la regarder avec un sourire niais. J'adore la voir comme cela. Je la fais tombé en me levant. Elle éclate de rire encore plus. Je me mets à la chatouiller pour prendre ma vengeance. Après l'avoir bien torturée, elle s'assoie sur mon lit et me sourit toujours. Quand je la voie comme ça, j'ai envie de lui demander quelques choses.<p>

- Dit ce sourire, c'est parce que tu vas voir Roméo ce soir.

Elle perd immédiatement son sourire et rougit. Elle baisse des yeux et joue avec ses pieds. Je prend mes affaires et explose de rire. En descendant les escaliers, je l'entends me hurler dessus. Mon dieu, comment j'adore ma petite soeur.

Sous ma douche, mon portable sonne deux fois. A priori deux messages. J'y jette un coup d'oeil et vois que les deux messages sont de Lisanna. Je m'essuie et ouvre ma messagerie. Le premier message m'indique l'heure de la soirée et l'autre.. est assez bizarre enfaîte. Elle me dit que pour le premier de l'an, il y aura changement de programme. Je ne comprends pas trop où elle veut en venir mais laisse courir. A mon avis, c'est encore du Mirajane.

J'entre dans la cuisine et trouve Roméo entrain d'attendre Wendy.

- Je croyais que tu viendrais la chercher ce soir.

Il commence à me répondre quand Wendy arrive dans la pièce le coupant dans son élan.

- Désolé Natsu mais je voulais les aider à préparer la soirée.

Je ne dis rien et comprend la requête de ma petite sœur. Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de serviable.

Elle m'embrasse et part avec Roméo. Je reste debout un moment et fixe l'heure. 10H30. La journée va être longue.

Arrivé 18h quand Lisanna frappe à la porte. Je lui ouvre et nous nous installons dans le salon. Elle pose ses affaires pour tout à l'heure et me regard avec un air diabolique. J'aime pas ça.

- Tu as reçu mes messages tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais j'étais sous la douche.

- Pas grave. Cependant je doute que tu ais compris le deuxième message.

- Exact, Sherlock.

Elle rigole et s'assoie toujours avec cet air diabolique. Je ravale ma salive et la fixe.

- Pour le Premier de l'an, Mirajane veut que l'on le passe déguiser.

Ouais, bon là, rien de choquant. Connaissant Mirajane ça aurai pu être pire.

- Mais pas n'importe comment !

Maintenant, ça pue.

- Elle veut qu'on soit déguisé en intello.

Je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher. Non, mais c'est une blague. Je vais passé ma scolarité à être déguiser en ce genre de mec et ne me dites pas que je vais devoir être comme ça même avec mes potes.

- Je refuse ! C'est un non définitif.

Lisanna soupire mais ne perd pas ce sourire à la limite du démoniaque.

- Mirajane savait que tu allais dire ça. Mais bon, passons. Nous allons fêté le premier de l'an déguisés et en plus, nous n'allons pas le faire au restaurant.

Plus elle m'indique ce que l'on va faire. Moins, j'y comprends quelques choses.

- Ou ?

- Ca c'est une surprise. Oula, tu as vu l'heure. On papote on papote mais je dois me préparer.

Lisanna prend ses affaires et part dans la salle de bain. Je grogne et marmonne des choses incompréhensible envers les sœurs Strauss. Après une heure dans ma salle de bain, Lisanna me laisse enfin la place. Je prends ma fameuse chemise en velours bordeaux avec mon éternel jean noir. Lisanna soupire.

- Tu ne peux pas prendre d'autres fringues pour les grandes occasion.

Je lui tire la langue et me prépare. J'adore cette chemise, c'est un crime ?

Il est 19h30 quand nous arrivons enfin dans le restaurant Strauss. Elfman nous ouvre avec Evergreen. Ils ont tout les deux une rose d'accrochée. Ever dans les cheveux alors que Elfman là sur la poitrine. Ça c'est encore un coup de MISS MIRAJANE ! Lisanna glousse puis se dirige vers le bar. Je m'avance vers Elfman et lui dit :

- La fleur Mirajane ?

- Ouais c'est ça. Quand elle a su que Ever en mettait une rose dans ces cheveux, elle m'a harcelé pour que j'en porte une.

J'étouffe un rire face à l'air dépité de Elfman. Ses deux sœurs vont l'achever. Je me dirige vers le reste du groupe. Grey porte un polo bleu nuit avec son jean délavé préféré. Et après c'est moi qui doit m'acheter de nouvelles fringues. Je jette des regards à droite et à gauche, normalement il y a toujours un truc collée à Grey.

- Ne cherche pas Natsu, Juvia n'est pas encore rendu.

Je souris à Grey et le salue. Gajeel nous rejoint – habillé tout en noir. Il regarde dans la direction de l'entrée. Je suis son regard et constate que Levy est rendu avec Erza. Les filles sont toute les deux habillées de deux magnifiques robes. Je tape Gajeel dans les côtes. Il lâche un roque à la limite d'animal et me regarde.

- Elle est mignonne Levy avec sa jolie robe marron.

Il se crispe et rougit illico. J'adore toucher juste. Il me retape dans les côtes et se marre. Ce con, je ne l'avais pas frappé si fort tout à l'heure. Je me tiens où il a frappé quand Loki arrive avec son rire.

- Bah Natsu, ça fait un baille qu'on ne te voit pas et tu te fais déjà taper dessus.

- La ferme Loki.

Tout le monde présent dans la salle rigole et nous débutons la soirée.

Levy est à la sono, Lisanna est au bar avec Mirajane, qui est en pleine conversation avec Bixtrow, Luxus et Fried. Grey danse avec Loki alors que Juvia est évanouie au sol alors que Laki est entrain de lui faire du vent.

Erza, elle, est à un table entrain d'attendre en mangeant ... son éternel fraisier. Ça m'aurait étonné.

Je m'avance vers elle.

- Alors Erza, on attend son prince charmant.

Elle délaisse sa pâtisserie pour me jeter un regard noir. Elle soupire puis me fixe vers un sourire – que je n'avais jamais vu chez elle. Elle penche sa tête sur le coté.

- Et toi Natsu, il paraîtrais que tu t'es trouvé une amoureuse.

Je déglutis aussi sec. Mon dieu, Erza est pire que Mirajane. Je prend une chaise et m'installe à coté d'elle. Je souffle bruyamment.

- Oui enfin on peux dire ça.

- C'est dans cette école ?

- Ouais mais elle est différente. Elle travaille dure pour réussir son but malgré les moqueries des autres et …

Erza écoute mon récit et hoche la tête quand je lui pose des questions. Erza a toujours été quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Elle nous a toujours aidé pour tout. C'est comme si elle était la grande sœur de cette grande famille. Mon récit enfin terminait, Erza me déclare son verdique.

- Tu devrais dire toute la vérité à cette fille avant qu'elle ne le découvre. Même si le vieux ne veut pas. Je pense que si tu lui dis que tu ne dois rien dire, elle te comprendras.

Je ne sais pas, je suis septique. J'ai peur que malgré ça, elle s'éloigne de moi. C'est mon seul repère dans cette école.

La soirée passe et tout le monde s'amuse. Juvia collée à Grey rie au éclat. Elfman a réussit à inviter Evergreen à danser – sans l'aide de ses sœurs. Luxus embrasse langoureusement Mirajane sous les grondements de Lisanna – qui leur rappelle qu'il y a des chambres pour faire ses choses là. Erza, qui est enfin avec Jellal, parle de tout et de rien avec lui. Mais tiens, je ne vois pas Gajeel. Ni Levy d'ailleurs. Je me dirige vers la terrasse et les voit tout les deux entrain de rire. Je soupire et retourne dans la salle quand, je sens un bras tomber sur mon épaule.

- Bah mon vieux, on déprime !

Je soupire et dégage Loki de mon épaule.

- Je déprime si je veux. Mais regarde ils sont pratiquement tous en couple et nous sommes les deux seuls cons à n'avoir pas de copine … Fixe !

Je le vois regarder les couples en question et soupirer. Lui aussi a bien conscience que dans la vie, il y a un temps pour s'amuser et un autre pour trouver la femme qui nous fera oublier toute les autres. On s'assoie à une table. Il me regarde à remet ses lunettes en place.

- Je le sais Natsu. Et je m'efforce à la jouer cool. Mais moi aussi, j'aimerai avoir une copine à chérir mais je n'ai toujours pas trouver la bonne.

J'ai du toucher à un point sensible. Ça me fais mal à l'admettre mais dés fois, faudrait que j'apprenne à la fermer. Je lui souris.

- Mais tu la trouveras t'inquiète pas.

Il se redresse et me rend l'appareil. Il me frappe dans la main puis se lève.

- Mais ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, je m'amuse.

Il me sort cette réplique, tout droit sortie d'un film comique et part rejoindre Lisanna. Non, là j'hallucine royalement. Grey vient me rejoindre et explose de rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête.

- La ferme ! Sinon avec Jubia, tu en es où ?

Il s'étouffe presque en entendant le prénom de son amant. Il remet correctement son col et boit une gorgé de sa boisson, essayant d'esquiver la question. Pourtant, il sait comment je suis, et en tant normale, je n'aurais pas lâché pas le morceau. N'empêche que cette fois, je laisse tombé. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être dans un dilemme. De ne pas savoir qui écouter. Son cœur ou sa raison ?

Minuit arrive et tout le monde se souhaite un « Joyeux Noel ». Evergreen, Juvia et Laki sont déjà bourée. Lisanna rigole avec Bixtrow alors que Luxus offre un jolie pendentif à Mirajane. Grey se bagarre une fois de plus avec Gajeel, qui vient s'écraser sur Jellal. Qui lui vient aplatir le magnifique fraisier juste acheter pour sa douce Erza. Enfin douce, pas si sur. Vu la tête qu'elle tire à ce moment même.

Je recule, remerciant le ciel pour qu'une fois je ne fasse pas parti du massacre. Loki se cache avec moi, attendant que tout ça ce calme. Une fois la salle saccageait, Mirajane prend le micro.

- Mes chers amis, une fois encore, je vois que ma déco n'a pas tenu une seule soirée. Pas grave de toute façon, nous allons fêté le premier de l'an ailleurs cette année.

Je me tourne vers Lisanna, qui me sourit. Dans la salle, je vois bien que j'étais le seul à connaître la nouvelle. Tout le monde se regarde et cherche à comprendre dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Lusux et moi, nous avons une ancienne amie, qui organise le premier de l'an chez elle. Elle nous a biensur invité comme chaque année. Pourtant cette fois ci c'est différent. Elle accepte que nous y allions tous. Mais pour pimenter la soirée, je lui avais demandé de faire une soirée déguisé en intello. .

Un « Quoi » résonne dans toute la salle. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Lisanna, qui me fait signe de bien écouter la suite.

- Mais au cause du refus catégorique d'une certaine personne. Nous allons donc faire une soirée costumé banale. Chacun devra trouver son costume qu'il devra mettre à la soirée. Mais je vous rappelle, votre visage doit être caché. Notre amie est quelqu'un de très au placé et sa famille fait partie d'une des puissances de tout fioré.

Je suis soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle. Même si, je ne savais pas que Mirajane avait des amis dans la haute société. Après cette annonce, dès plus intriguant, chacun termine la soirée à sa façon.


	5. Je n'oublierai jamais ces paroles

_**Je vous supplie ne me tuez pas ! Je sais que ca va faire très très longtemps que je n'ai pas poster mais veuillez m'excuser. Pour la peine, demain j'en publie un autre. J'espère me faire pardonner pour mon absence :) Sur ceux, j'espère que mon chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**Résumé très court : Ca va faire trois mois que Natsu alias Natsumi - Un personnage intello et puceau qu'il doit interprété pour passer incognito - étudie dans le lycée Stuart. Grâce à sa très chère tutrice, Natsu remonte ses notes et progresse rapidement. Cependant, il tombe délibérément amoureux d'elle, pouvant à tout moment délaisser son personnage pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressent. Toutefois, le faite qu'il lui ai menti depuis le départ le bloque et le freine dans ces tentatives. Aujourd'hui, ce déroule le premier de l'an et les amis de Natsu sont invité par une amie à Mirajane pour le fêter chez elle. Mais qui est donc cette fameuse amie ? Que va t'il se passé durant cette soirée? **_

* * *

><p>Il y a une semaine entre Noël et le premier de l'an et aujourd'hui, nous sommes au troisième jours. Troisième jours et je n'ai toujours ps trouvé de tenue pour cette foutu soirée. Allez à un premier de l'an déguisé, mais quel idée. J'ai toujours les vieilles tenues de mes premiers halloween que j'ai passé avec Lisanna et Grey mais d'après Mirajane : « elles ne sont pas faite pour une soirée comme celle ci ». Je ne vois pas en quoi ma tenue de Dragon rouge n'est pas faite pour une soirée comme celle-la.<p>

Je soupire une énième fois et m'allonge sur le lit. Je te hais Mirajane, toi et tes idées farfelus. C'est au moment où je commençais à hisser le drapeau blanc, que Wendy débarque dans ma chambre.

- Alors Natsu, on capitule déjà ?

Elle me sors cette phrase avec toute l'ironie du jour. Elle s'assoie sur mon lit et me fixe. Je commence à lui expliquer la situation quand elle me coupe dans mon élan.

- Je sais déjà. Mirajane m'a tout expliqué quand je l'ai vu au restaurant.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil à l'armoire puis au vieux coffre, d'où gît vêtement, peluche et j'en passe. Elle soupire bruyamment.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas trop d'inspiration. Bon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je relève la tête et l'interroge du regard. Comment ça, elle n'a pas le choix ?

Elle se lève sans rien dire puis disparaît dans l'immense couloir. Je me recouche, n'ayant pas la force pour lui courir après. Je connais Wendy et si elle ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle a derrière la tête. Même la mafia russe ne pourrait pas la faire parler.

Le soir tombe et je n'ai pas vu Wendy de la journée. Cela m'intrigue beaucoup. Non pas sur le faite qu'elle ait disparu. Non ! Surtout sur le faite, que quand Wendy dit qu'elle n'a pas le choix et qu'elle disparaît une journée, c'est qu'elle prépare quelques choses de diabolique. J'appréhende de plus en plus.

Plus les heures passent et moins je vois Wendy. Le soir tombé et moi bien crevé à me torturer l'esprit, je trouve la chambre de Wendy allumé.Discretement je commence à franchir la porte quand je vois sur le bureau, plusieurs objets non identifier. Je m'avance un peu plus et constate que trône sur son bureau des pailettes, des plumes et toute sorte de babiole. Ca y est, ma curiosité commence à en réclamer davantage. Au moment où je vais passé ma tête, je me sens projeté en arrière sous l'élan de la porte.

- C'est pas encore prêt. Va te couché.

Je me frotte le nez et grogne après ma petite sœur. Foutue frangine.

Le lendemain, je descends les escaliers quand je tombe nez à nez avec ma charmante petite sœur. Elle est tranquillement assise entrain de boire un chocolat chaud, elle se tourne vers moi et me demande avec toute la niaiserie du monde "si j'ai bien dormi". Je m'assoie tout en marmonnant des insultes toute aussi mignonne que courante à l'égard de la force de ma bien aimée petite sœur. Pour tout lui dire, entre les saignements de mon nez et les bruits de chaises, j'ai connu des nuits meilleurs.

Face à mon comportement, elle rigole puis part dans sa chambre. Je bois mon café quand je la vois se ramener avec un costume. Le style est tirée des chevaliers capes et épées. Je dois le reconnaître, Wendy a un énorme talent. Je prend le costume et part l'essayé.

Dans la salle de bain, je m'observe et siffle d'admiration. J'appelle Wendy qui arrive en souriant.

- Merci Wendy, ce costume est super.

- Tu as vu, j'ai fais une pure merveille.

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et part. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Effectivement, elle a réalisé une merveille. Le pantalon est d'un blanc cassé, la chemise est d'un noir étincelant et surtout le chapeau est digne des mousquetaires. J'ai l'impression de jouer dans les trois mousquetaires. Je rigole et commence à me déshabiller quand une folle débarque dans la pièce.

- Attend Natsu, je veux te voir.

Je me casse royalement la gueule, sous le fous rires de la blanche. Après 5 minutes à me fixer et à complimenter Wendy sur son talent, Lisanna me tend un masque. Je la questionne du regard puis réalise. C'est vrai que Mirajane voulait que l'on soit masqué. Je la remercie et voit le changement. Ça donne plutôt bien. Maintenant plus qu'à attendre le jour-J.

Nous y voilà, tous devant la grande demeure de cette fameuse amie à Mirajane. Je jette un coup d'oeil, à ma gauche se tient, Luxus, habillé en dracula avec Mirajane en diablesse. Erza, habillée en chasseuse de démon avec Jellal en guerrier. A ma droite, il y a Loki en tombeur masqué. Ça m'aurait étonné venant de lui. Juvia en kimono traditionnelle et Grey en samouraï de l'ère Edo. Chacun cachent ses yeux à sa façon. Après un de mes « Yosh » plein d'entrain, Mirajane tape à la porte.

Les bruits d'un froissement se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte montrant que quelqu'un nous ouvrait. Une fois les derniers cliquetiques fini, la grande porte en bois laqué blanc s'ouvrit sur nous. Un faisceau lumineux emanant de la maison nous força à plisser des yeux. Une fois adapté à la lumière, j'eus un hoquet de surprise.

- Bonsoir et merci de nous inviter pour le premier de l'an.

Grey me tape dans les côtes pour que je ferme ma bouche. Bouche qui d'après moi, était assez ouverte pour voir mes amygdales. Mon regarde se focalise sur Mirajane. Cette peste, elle me le revaudra. Cana, habillée en pirate, se décale pour nous faire rentrer. Une fois le seuil de la porte dépassé, chacun fut en d'admiration devant la beauté que renfermait les lieu. Devant nous un grand hall dont deux escaliers en pierre blanc. Celui prenait la totalité de l'espace, tiré d'un conte de princesse. Pour la suite, Cana nous proposa de nous servir de guide jusqu'à la grande salle.

Mais une chose me tracassait et au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait, mon ventre me serrait. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais la trouille. Une trouille que Lucy soit là et qu'elle me reconnaisse. Je sentis le long de ma joue, les gouttes de sueurs qui dévalaient. Pourvu qu'elle ne me soit pas là. Mirajane grâce à son flaire infaillible s'approche de moi et me tape sur l'épaule. C'est dans une parfaite discrétion qu'elle me chuchote.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Vu le costume que tu portes, elle ne te reconnaîtra pas.

Elle est marrant elle. Et si admettons mon chapeau tombe ? Hein. Comment je fais moi ? Pris de panique, je prend mon chapeau et le resserre sur ma tête. Grey, intrigué par mon comportement, se rapproche de moi.

- Qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive mon vieux. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu es bizarre.

- Normale que je suis bizarre. Tu te rappelles des deux filles avec qui je traîne à l'académie Stuart ?

- Ouais !

- Et bien, Cana est une des filles avec qui je traîne. L'autre, c'est Lucy. La blonde que tu as déjà vu.

Grey se stoppe légèrement et me dévisage. Dans un premier temps, son visage compatissait avec la situation, puis au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle atteignait ses neurones, il abordait un air espiègle voulant me dire « je me fous royalement de ta gueule ». Il explose de rire, forçant les convives a nous regarder.

- Mon pauvre, tu es dans une sacrée merde.

- Ferme là, si elle est là. Elle va me voir !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te reconnaître avec ton chapeau et ton masque.

Toute l'angoisse accumulée se volatilisa. C'est vrai, Mirajane me l'avait déjà dis mais si Grey me le confirme de nouveau, c'est qu'effectivement elle ne me reconnaîtra pas. C'est confiant que je débute cette soirée.

Soirée plutôt parfaite. Un grand buffet est à notre disposition avec une ambiance assez chaleureuse. Moi qui croyait que les soirées de riches étaient chiante à souhait. Le père de Cana, un homme mesurant dans les 1m90, sondait chacun de ses invités pour savoir si ces mets étaient à la hauteur de leurs goûts. Personnellement, vu le nombre que je me suis enfilé depuis le début de la soirée, je dirai qu'ils sont tous simplement divin. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lucy piquait dans le panier repas de Cana.

Appuyé contre le mur, assiette dans la main gauche et mignardise dans la main droite, je contemple la salle remplie. Chacun s'amuse à sa façon, Grey essaye de danser avec une Juvia collée à ses fesses. Loki drague à droite et à gauche, enchaînant les râteaux. Luxus parle avec plusieurs personnes accompagné de Mirajane. Erza, qui est à sa troisième part de fraisier, discute avec Jellal sur la beauté des lieux. Je soupire et puis il y a moi qui essaye d'éviter Cana et certaine personnes de ma classe. Même si je sais que mon costume me protège à 90%, je sais aussi qu'il y a une fine chance pour que l'on me découvre.

Grey me traite de parano mais on ne sait jamais. Je rejoins le groupe, qui s'est regroupé pour discuter. Mirajane me voyant arrivé , me déclare.

- Alors Natsu, tu n'as toujours pas trouver Lucy.

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Cependant, il est vrai que depuis que je suis rentré, je n'ai pas vu une seule fois Lucy. Elle n'est peut-être pas venue.

- Si si, elle est là.

Je me tourne vers Luxus qui me montre quelqu'un dans la salle. Entre plusieurs personnes, se tient une jeune femme blonde, habillé d'un magnifique robe de bal. Toute sa beauté est mise en valeur. Je sens mes joues se réchauffer et mon cœur s'accélérer. Grey siffle d'admiration.

- Elle est mignonne comme ça ta tutrice.

Je le foudroie du regard et serre les dents. Ma parole, je deviens jaloux et possessif. Mais je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, Juvia règle le problème pour moi. Toutefois, je n'arrive pas à me détacher d'elle. Elle est tellement jolie. Cana se rapproche de nous et nous sourit.

- Tu connais Lucy ?

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle me regarde et m'interroge du regard. Ca y est ! Je panique. Je perds mes mots et l'angoisse s'installe. Plus elle attends une réponse et moins j'arrive à me concentrer.

- Non, c'est juste qu'il l'a trouve vraiment très belle.

Je remercie Luxus et confirme ses dires. Un peu plus et j'étais dans la merde.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais méfiez vous des apparences. Malgré son air de jeune femme parfaite, Lucy est espiègle et méchante. C'est pour cela que je l'adore.

Elle accentue sa description par un léger et doux sourire. Quand je vois Cana comme cela, je ne peux qu'admirer l'amitier qu'elle a pour la blonde. Elles sont comme nous, prêt à tous pour nos amis. Je lâche un soupire de « bien être » au moment où Cana vient à me dépasser pour aller voir d'autres invités. Mais a cause de ce soupire, elle s'arrête et se retourne. Elle me tape sur l'épaule pour réellement capter mon attention. Elle me fixe et sur ses lèvres, je peux lire « Bonne chance Natsumi »... Je sens mes yeux me sortirent de mes orbites et ma gorge se sécher illico presto. Un "Quoi" me tambourine dans ma tête. Face à mon air dépité, elle explose de rire puis part.

Je la regarde partir. J'essaye de garder la tête froide pourtant je tremble comme une feuille. Que voulais dire son « bonne chance » ? Comment m'a t-elle reconnu ? Je fixe mes mains qui tremblent pour les refermer à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il faut que je reste calme. C'est quoi ce comportement ? Je ne dois pas me monter faible.

Je me dirige vers le buffet l'air de rien pour m'attaquer à ses pauvres gâteaux glacées. Ma tête me fait mal et ma gorge, malgré la fraîcheurs des mets, n'arrive pas à se desséché. C'est aux bouts de plusieurs bouchés que je me calme enfin. Quand d'un coup les lumières s'éteignent, laissant qu'un faisceau lumineux éclairé le fond de la salle. Cana se tient debout à la lumière, avec juste derrière elle un piano.

- Mes chers invités. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce changement brutale mais je tenais à avoir toute votre attention. Afin que cette soirée soit des plus réussis, j'ai demandé à une très chère amie de jouer pour nous. Je vous demanderai donc, de bien vouloir l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Lucy, pourrais tu nous jouer un morceau s'il te plaît.

A l'entente de son prénom, mon cœur commence à battre la chamade. Mais cette foutu chatain veut m'achever ! Je vois Lucy se diriger vers Cana puis s'asseoir près du piano. La voir comme ça, me fait rappeler la première fois que je l'ai entendu jouer. C'était à la répète avec Hibiki. Toutefois depuis qu'elle est ma tutrice, je ne l'ai plus vu ni entendu jouer. Je me rapproche des autres et l'observe.

- Merci et à toi Lucy.

Cana sort du faisceau lumineux et laisse Lucy seule. La blonde prend une grande bouffé d'air et commence à jouer. Le son est doux et la mélodie est entraînante. La voix de Lucy s'élève dans toute la pièce. Les premières paroles font leurs apparitions. ( Ndl : Listen to your heart - D.H.T traduite )

_Je sais qu'il y a _

_quelque choses _

_derrière ton sourire _

_J'ai une idée de par _

_le regard que tu as … _

_Tu as construit un amour_

_mais cet amour s'effondre_

_Ton petit coin de _

_paradis s'obscurcit._

Toute les personnes dans la salle se taisent et laissent les paroles de Lucy les faire voyager. Paroles qui me transpercent. Je bois chacune de ses paroles comme si, elles m'étaient destinés. Cependant j'ai mal rien qu'à nous imaginer. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas faire parti de mon paradis ?

_Ecoute ton cœur. _

_Quand il t'appelle _

_Ecoute ton cœur _

_Il n'y a rien d'autres que tu puisse faire_

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas _

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi _

_Mais écoute ton cœur _

_Avant de lui dire au revoir._

Lucy change un peu l'air et appuie oralement sur certain mots, pour nous faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. En tout cas pour moi, ce refrain résonne comme une invitation à lui avouer mes sentiments. C'est con mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a découvert. Que je suis à nu.

_Parfois tu te demande _

_si ce combat vaut la peine_

_les moments précieux sont tous _

_perdus dans la marée_

_Ils sont emportées _

_et rien n'est ce qu'il semble _

_Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves. _

_Ecoute ton cœur._

_Refrain (...)_

Plus je l'écoute et plus mon cœur se resserre. A t-elle conscience de la porté de ses paroles ?

_Et il y a des voix _

_qui veulent être entendus_

_Tant de choses à dire, mais tu _

_ne peux pas trouver les mots_

_Le parfum de la magie_

_la beauté qui a été _

_Quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent_

_Écoute ton cœur. _

_Refrain (…)_

J'essuie les malheureuses larmes sur ma joues et reprend du sérieux. Lucy, elle aussi pleure. S'en doute car cette chanson lui déchire le cœur. Je n'en sais trop rien.

Malgré ce refrain entraînant, j'ai passé tant de bons moments avec elle que je souhaite juste une seule chose qu'elle ne découvre jamais mon identité. Je suis certes égoïste mais je ne veux pas la perdre. C'est con, car dans les deux cas, je sais que je la perd petit à petit.

- C'est impressionnant mais cette fille vie sa musique.

Mon regard toujours vers Lucy, je ne peux que confirmé la phrase de la personne à mes cotés. Oui Lucy vie sa musique comme j'absorbe chacune de ses paroles. « Ecoute ton cœur » me résonne dans tout mon être. Je suis perdu. Je me contredis moi même.

Elle termine ses paroles puis les dernières notes. Les personnes présentes l'acclament et la félicitent. Elle leurs sourit puis part sur le balcon. Sans m'en rendre compte, je la suis. Elle passe la grande baie vitrée pour ensuite s'accouder à la rambarde du balcon. Ces cheveux flottent dans l'air glacial laissant que la lumière de la pièce éclairer son dos. On dirait un ange.

Je me cache dans un coin entre la baie vitrée et la salle, à l'abri de la lumière pour mieux l'observer. Mais ça sera sans compté sur ma discrétion, cassant au passage l'effet guimauve des événements. Ne voulant pas la lâché des yeux, je me suis mis à reculé sans regarder où j'allais. A trop reculer, j'ai fini par glissé lamentablement sur le bas des grands rideaux pour finir par m'écraser contre la baies vitrée. Le grand fracas la fit se retourné. Elle sécha ses larmes, pour venir à mon secours. Qu'es ce que je suis pitoyable.

- Tu vas bien ?

Son ton est doux et protecteur mais je garde ma tête baissé. Pour cause, dans ma chute mon chapeau s'est fait la malle. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mes amis pour qu'ils me viennent en aide mais ces abrutis sont trop loin. Bon tant pis, je prend mon courage à deux mains. Je relève la tête et son visage vire au rouge. Elle se relève et se cache les yeux. Son comportement m'intrigue.

- Quelques choses ne va pas ?

- Si si, c'est juste que tu me fais pensé à quelqu'un, c'est tout.

Sous l'effet de la remarque, mon cœur se serre. Je suis au fond de moi déçut. Déçut qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas. Déçut qu'elle pense à quelqu'un d'autres. Et c'était quoi ce visage cramoisie. Au grand jamais, elle avait rougit de la sorte pour moi. Enfin pour Natsumi. Pourtant c'était pas les bonnes actions que je faisais. C'est vexé que j'attrape mon chapeau et je commence à partir.

- Attend, un de tes boutons est parti.

Elle se rapproche de moi et me montre mon bouton. Je sens une léger pression sur ma poitrine. Elle est tellement prêt que je peux sentir son odeur. Je soupire et la remercie. Elle se recule et m'observe. Elle me sourit.

- Tu es plutôt jolie garçon.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je sens mon visage changer de couleur ainsi que mes mains à devenir moite. Je tremble de tout mon être sous ce compliment.

- Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal.

Je détourne le regards. Je n'ai jamais fais de compliments à une fille auparavant. L'atmosphère se mit à changé subitement face à cette remarque. Je ne pourrai l'expliquer, c'est comme si l'air était à la fois torride et doux. J'observe Lucy qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir. Je la vois me fixé toujours avec ce sourire. Je me mords la lèvre et essaye de canaliser mes hormones. Elle me remercie du compliment quand j'entends les autres m'appelaient.

- Je vais y aller mes amis m'appellent

- Oh je vois

Je sens son regard me dévorer entièrement. Je me tourne puis part, la laissant seule. J'inspire profondément pour mettre a jours mes émotions. Car bordel, qu'es ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous à cette instant ?

Me voyant arriver, Grey et les autres me questionnent sur mon changement de couleur. Pour éviter les explications chiantes et les sous-entendus de Mirajane, je fous une droite à Grey qui nous fait partir sur une baston. Seule moyen pour éviter les emmerdes. Déja que je n'arrive déjà pas à faire le point pour moi même alors comment expliquer aux autres. Une fois qu'Erza nous a mis KO, je tourne la tête et vois Lucy rigoler – gorge déployée – avec deux garçons de notre classe. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je commence à déprimer quand quelqu'un me fous littéralement une droite. Je retourne et vois Grey et Luxus se foutre de ma gueule.

- Ca s'est pour le coût de tout à l'heure et surtout pour que tu arrêtes de déprimé la rosette.

- Il a raison. Viens le compte à rebours va commencé.

Je m'avance vers eux et leurs sourit. Ils ont raison, je suis là pour m'amuser. Le reste viendra après. C'est à coté de Erza et Grey, que je hurle le compte à rebours.

10.9.8

Je jette vite fait un coup d'œil à Lucy. Elle est dans le coin de la salle avec Cana – qui à l'air d'être bien saoul. Elles rigolent et hurlent comme des malades.

7,6,5

Je dois le reconnaître que grâce à elles deux, j'ai vécu des moments inoubliables. Entre les rires et les engueulades, les joies et les peines, les secrets des uns et des autres. Leurs vies et leurs avenirs. Jamais je n'aurai cru découvrir des personnes comme elles dans cette établissement. Au fond, je suis content que ce vieux Makarof m'ait envoyer là bas.

4,3,2

Toujours en les contemplant, je vois Cana délaissé Lucy pour aller engueuler son père. Lucy rigole au éclat et continue de hurler. Je sais que malgré tout, elle aussi aimerai que son père soit là. Je me tourne vers les autres. On aimerait tous que nos familles soient là. Je m'accoude à Grey et dans une parfaite synchronisation, on hurle !

1, BONNE ANNEE.

Tout le monde se fait la bise. Sauf bien sùr Luxus, Grey et moi, on va resté sur l'accolade amicale, c'est plus sur. Je prend mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Lisanna quand j'en reçois un. J'ouvre ma messagerie et hallucine. « Bonne année Natsumi – Lucy ».

Je sens mes joues se réchauffer. Je regarde dans la direction de tout à l'heure pour la voir mais personne n'y ait. Je commence à la rechercher mais tout le monde se bouscule pour s'embrasser. J'ai du mal à la trouve jusqu'aux moment où je vois une chevelure blonde disparaître derrière la grande porte d'entrée.

- Ne cherche pas, elle n'aime pas souhaité la bonne année. Même à moi, elle ne me l'a pas souhaité.

Je me tourne vers Cana. Elle a un sourire triste et son visage me fait de la peine. Elle me tend ses bras et je me dirige vers eux.

- Bonne année Natsumi.

Je souris et resserre l'étreinte.

- Bonne année à toi aussi, mais faudrait vraiment que t'arrête l'alcool. Tu empestes.

- La ferme !


	6. Bordel, pourquoi ça n'arrive cas moi !

**_Gomen, pour mon léger retard. Bon l'histoire avance petit à petit, mais je compte bien la finir. _**

**_Merci pour tout ceux qui me laisse des Reviews, ça fais toujours plaisir. _**

**_Pour la vague folle : Si je n'ai pas trop appuyé sur le caractère délinquant de Natsu, c'est car je veux qu'il montre ses sentiments et que tout le monde comprenne son attachement pour sa tutrice. Bien sur les événements, qui vont suivre, vont montré que malgré les sentiments amoureux, Natsu reste toujours la même personne. Un boxeur né. Et tout cas, merci pour tes Reviews, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir. _**

**_Pour Ninanoyme : Merci pour tes Reviews, ils m'ont juste fais mourir de rire. Je suis désolé pour mes prochains retards, mais à cause de mon boulot et defois, le manque d'inspi', je ne publie pas assez souvent. Mais bon, je vais faire des efforts, maintenant que je sais que j'ai des fidèles lectrices. :) _**

* * *

><p>Les deux semaines de vacances sont terminés et aujourd'hui, mon réveil me l'a gentiment rappelé. Après l'avoir défoncé et le mot est faible, je me lave, mets mon uniforme – qui ne m'avait pas manqué non plus -, salue Wendy puis part vers l'établissement – que j'adore. Sur le chemin, je mets les mains dans mes poches quand je sens quelques choses. Je sors l'objet et le mets à ma hauteur.<p>

Ce sont la paire de boucles d'oreilles que j'ai acheté pour Lucy. C'est vrai que je les avais mise dans mon uniforme pour les lui donner. Maintenant que j'y pense, comment je vais faire pour les lui donner moi. Je réfléchis à plusieurs technique, sans me rendre compte que je suis déjà arrivé devant le grand bâtiment. J'arrête enfin de me torturer l'esprit et prend le chemin de mon premier cour. Je marche dans les couloirs quand je sens quelqu'un me retourner. C'est dans un contrôle de malade, que je me retrouve en face de la personne.

J'avais le choix entre Lucy, Cana, Hibiki ou les autres personnes de ma classe. Et Bingo, c'est Cana.

Elle me fixe avec son air malicieuse quand elle me sors.

- Alors ma soirée, tu l'as trouvé comment ?

J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle m'avait repéré. J'analyse le problème et cherche une explication. Mais Cana explose de rire.

- Tu sais Natsumi, quand tu réfléchis. Fait le la bouche fermé.

Je grogne puis suit Cana. Je souffle et lui demande.

- Comment tu m'a reconnu ?

- Facile, tes yeux. Ils ont quelques choses que seul Natsumi a.

A cette révélation, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Pourvu que Lucy n'ait pas fait le même rapprochement. Sinon, je suis mal. L'image d'une Lucy me maltraitant fit irruption dans mon esprit.

Cana entre dans la classe et s'assoie à sa place. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir et se rapproche de moi.

- Aller dit moi comment tu t'appelles ?

- Mirajane ne t'a rien dit.

- Non, quand j'ai voulu lui demandé, elle m'a dis que c'est toi seul qui m'expliquerai la situation.

Maudite Mirajane. Je soupire et répond à Cana.

- Je m'appelle Natsu Dragneel. J'étudie logiquement à l'établissement FairyAcadémi. Mais suite à une bagarre, je me suis retrouvé à étudier dans ton établissement pour à la fois me punir et remonter mes notes.

Cana dévore mon récit quand, elle percute quelques choses.

- Attend tu dis que tu t'appelles Natsu Dragneel. Mais ça veux dire que tu es le célèbre Dragon fou.

Suite à cette révélation, je déglutis aussitôt. Comment elle connaît mon surnom ?

- Tu es connu pour être le meilleur au combat. A ce qu'il paraît tu t'es déjà battu contre 5 personnes en même temps sans être amocher.

J'aimerai me cacher dans un trou de souris, la maintenant. En temps normale, j'aurai été fière qu'on me fasse des déloges sur mes talents de boxeur alors que là, je dois la jouer incognito. Bon, Natsu inspire, respire. C'est ça.

- Tu parles encore de ce Dragon fou ! Arrête Cana, ces types de mecs n'ont aucun avenir. Il s'est certes se battre mais après ? Hein. Il sera quoi, il vendra des drogues dans sa minable rue.

Lucy s'assoie à nos cotés, l'air de rien. Comme si, elle connaissait cette réplique sur le bout des doigts. L'aurait-elle dis plusieurs fois ? Ce l'était-elle dis plusieurs fois ?Allez savoir. Moi par contre, je suis blessé, voir mort. Son discours me brasse le ventre et me donne envie de vomir. J'ai tellement mal que je n'arrive plus à me sortir ces mots de ma tête. Lucy se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Je lui souris faiblement mais pour la première fois, je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de me juger sans me connaître.

La prof arrive, coupant court à notre conversation.

Une heure que les cours sont commencé mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me sortir de la tête ce que Lucy a dis. J'essaye de ne pas lui en vouloirs mais Natsu prend le dessus. Je n'ai jamais aimé les personnes qui portent des jugements sur les autres sans les connaître. Malgré le faite que Lucy soit mon amie, je lui en veux. En veux pour me mettre dans le même panier que les autres. Nous, moi et mes amis, les élèves de FairyAcadémi, aucun de nous sont comme ça. Certains ont des rêves, d'autres des ambitions. Je sais qu'on ne sait pas tous ce que l'on veux faire plus tard mais ils existent aussi des personnes comme Hibiki ou Lucy, qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard. C'est vrai que la majorité va reprendre les affaires de leurs familles et alors, es ce qu'ils vont aimés faire ça toute leurs vie ? Moi, je ne pense pas.

A force de m'énerver, je craque le crayon entre mes doigts. Le bruit attire l'attention de tout mes camarades sur ma table. Lucy se rapproche de moi et me demande si ça va. J'essaie de garder mon calme mais n'y arrive pas. Je me lève, faisant tomber ma chaise. Mon comportement fait sursauté des élèves et la prof m'interroge.

- Ca ne va pas Natsumi ?

- Non, Madame. J'aimerai sortir s'il vous plait.

Elle m'autorise à sortir quand je sens Lucy me prendre par le bras.

- Qu'es ce qu'il ne va pas Natsumi ?

Je serre les dents et chasse son bras. Je pars en direction de la porte, laissant une Lucy complètement déboussolée.

Une fois arrivé dans les toilettes, je m'asperge la figue d'eau. Il faut que je me calme.

Mes cheveux trempés, mon gel n'est d'aucune utilité. Je me regarde dans la glace et mon visage se crispe. Maudit Makarof m'envoyait dans une école comme celle ci. Je recule afin de toucher le mur du dos. Celui ci atteint, je me laisse glissé. Inconsciemment, des larmes dévalent mes joues et des soubresauts m'envahissent. Je me sens lamentable.

Je frappe des points le sol carrelé et sort plusieurs nom d'oiseaux. Plus jolies les uns que les autres. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'une fille comme elle ? Au fond de moi, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. Au fond de moi, j'ai envie de l'aimer encore et encore. Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est elle et pas une autre.

Mais je suis moi et elle est elle. Nous vivons dans deux mondes différents. Elle a ses principes, j'ai les miens. Elle a ses points de vue et j'ai les miens. Rien nous rassemble et pourtant, je suis dingue d'elle.

Mes larmes ne veulent plus s'arrêter. Je me sens mal, sale et faible. Ne m'avait-on pas dit que la plus grande faiblesse de l'homme était la femme ? Baliverne. A cette époque, j'avais rie au nez de celui qui m'avait dis ça. Mais jamais, j'aurais cru être dans cette endroit, les cheveux mouillés, le visage en larme à cause d'une fille. Si Grey serait là, il me mettrai une droite et me hurlerai de me relever. Que je suis un homme. Euh.. non ça c'est Elfman qui me le dirait.

Malgré mon ironie, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je relève la tête pour observer le néon, éclairant la pièce, quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvre brusquement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de bien comprendre la situation que je sens quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a Natsumi ? Tu me fais peur.

Lucy relève sa tête et nos regards se croisent. Ce qui me terrifie le plus, ce sont les marques rouges le long de ses joues. A t-elle pleuré pour moi ? Je resserre son étreinte.

- Excuse moi, si j'ai fais quelques choses de mal.

- Ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste que je passe un moment difficile.

Elle se pousse de moi et me fixe. Elle me sourit et me dit.

- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi mais je t'en prie, pardonne moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis. Il y a eu Cana quand je suis arrivé ici puis toi. Et je ferai tout pour vous garder auprès de moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je suis comme ça.

Son discours me touche bien plus que je ne le voudrais. Je la ramène vers moi et lui frotte les cheveux. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'une fille comme elle ?

Elle se relève et m'aide en même temps. Elle me sourit et me frotte les cheveux.

- Je te préfère sans gel.

Je me regarde dans la glace et un frisson me parcourt. Je vais me faire défoncé par Makarof. Lucy me ramène en salle et toute les filles de ma classe me dévisagent. Pourquoi même avec les lunettes, j'ai l'air plus virile. Comme quoi, une coupe de cheveux peut tout changé. En m'asseyant, j'entends toute les filles glousser.

- Tu ne trouves pas Natsumi canon comme ça ?

- Si, il a l'air plus virile.

- Mon dieu, c'est qu'il est sexy.

- Dit, tu penses qu'il a une copine ?

- Je sais pas, mais j'aimerai bien savoir.

J'essaye de me concentré tant bien que mal mais le malaise est là. J'ai l'impression d'être une brebis entouré d'une meute de loup. Je sens leurs regardes me transpercer. Ne jamais prendre au dépourvu la gente féminine. Ne pas croire qu'elles sont faibles, car dès qu'elles ont les cartes en mains, elles peuvent facilement vous mettre au tapis.

La cloche sonne indiquant la pause de déjeuné et en même temps, l'arrêt de mon supplice. Je sors le premier de la salle et cours à mon casier. Tant pis, je rejoindrai les filles plus tard. Une fois arrivé à celui ci, je prend mon pot de gel quand je sens une main le long de mon dos.

- Non, n'en mets pas. Tu es mieux sans.

Je me retourne et me sens plaqué contre les casiers. Malgré le faite que je sois grand, Minerva me bloque par sa hauteur. Elle place une jambe entre mes cuisses, une main à coté de ma tête et ses seins sont collés à mon torse.

Elle se lèche les lèvres puis me mords l'oreille. J'en ai marre. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai le don pour me foutre dans des galères pas possible. Je la pousse, plaçant un périmètre de sécurité.

- Désolé mais je me sens mieux avec du gel.

- Mais tu es tellement plus virile sans.

Elle prend le pot de gel et le passe à ses sous-fifres, que je viens juste de remarqué.

- Minerva, je voulais juste que tu taquines ce pauvre Natsumi juste pour faire chier Lucy. Pas pour le draguer.

- La ferme Sherry, je fais ce que je veux.

Sherry ne pipe pas un mot et part. Me laissant seul avec cette Minerva. Quand je pense que je connaissais cette fille avant d'arriver ici. Sting l'avait ramené et comme avec toute les autres, il l'avait jeté comme de la merde. C'était le comportement à Sting, on était habitué. Mais la jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendu pareille. Elle avait publié plusieurs photos de lui nu avec écrit « Ce mec se vante d'être une bête au lit et pourtant je me suis tellement ennuyée ». Sting en avait pris un gros coup sur son égo.

Cette fille a les ressources et les astuces pour foutre en l'air mon identité et ainsi me provoquer des emmerdes. Il faut absolument que je me sorte de cette embrouille.

Je sens les mains glaciales de cette brune sur mes abdos. Elle glisse son index le long de mon ventre et me sort de sa voix des plus sensuelles.

- Dit donc pour un intello, tu es plutôt bien bâtit.

Bon là, il faut que je trouve une solution et vite, car elle descend dangereusement vers mon pantalon. Je cherche désespérément une solution pacifiste à ce bordel. Mais ça sera sans compter sur le seul détaille, qui me mit hors de moi. Ce sourire arrogant et plein de fierté. D'une poigne ferme, je lui attrape la main . Elle écarquille des yeux et hoque de surprise.

- Arrête ce jeu stupide, immédiatement.

Elle recule pour mieux me regarder. Elle adopte de nouveau ce sourire arrogant puis remet correctement son uniforme.

- Hibiki avait raison. Tu caches bien quelques choses.

Elle prend la direction de la sortie, me laissant seul. Je soupire. Les couloirs sont vides à cette heure ci donc je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour mon identité. Toutefois, il faudra que je fasse plus attention à ces deux là. Je ferme mon casier et part rejoindre les filles.

Une fois dans leurs champs de vision, Lucy et Cana m'incendièrent.

- Tu étais ou ?

- On t'a cherché partout ?

- Excusez moi les filles.

Je m'assoie en face des deux folles et commence à manger. Lucy et Cana reprennent leur conversation.

- Donc je disais. Tu m'as dis que tu connaissais tout ceux que tu as invité à ta soirée.

- Oui presque tous.

- Ok. Alors tu dois savoir comment s'appelle ce jeune homme habillé en mousquetaire. Tiens, il avait les mêmes cheveux que Natsumi.

Face à cette description, le maki, que je venais de mettre dans la bouche, eut la bonne idée de m'étouffer au passage. Toussant du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas m'étouffer, Cana et Lucy continuèrent de parler de ce fameux inconnu.

- J'aurai pu mourir, aucune n'aurait relevé le petit doigt.

- Si mais on a vu que tu gérais la situation.

Le rire de Cana me donne envie de les étrangler sur place. Lucy se tourne vers Cana attendant une réponse. Je vois la brune se trouver vers moi puis Lucy. J'ouvre les yeux et réalise. Si Cana lui dit que c'est moi, je suis mort. Je lui fais signe de ne rien dire mais Cana adopte un rictus. Je suis foutu.

- Comment tu as rencontré ce jeune homme ?

Lucy rougit puis joue avec sa nourriture.

- Bah, on va dire qu'il s'est vautré contre ta baie vitrée et gentille comme je suis, je lui ai porté secours.

Ca va les chevilles ? Je sais que je me suis vautré comme un boulet mais pas besoin de le dire comme ça. C'est humilié intérieurement que je continue de les écouter.

- Puis, je ne sais pas. Il avait quelques choses. C'est con, car on ne sait pourtant pas parlé beaucoup mais je l'ai tout de suite trouvé irrésistible. Pour une fois, je me suis sentie femme aux cotés d'un homme. Alors s'il te plait Cana dit moi qui s'est ?

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Lucy est tombé à amoureuse de Natsu. Enfin tomber amoureux c'est un grand mot mais c'est déjà ça. Bon c'est ma chance. Je commence à ouvrir la bouche quand :

- Désolé Lucy, je ne le connais pas.

Cana sort cette phrase d'un ton glacial. Lucy l'observe étonnée mais ne dit rien. Elle lui sourit.

- Tant pis. Sinon tu as trouvé quelqu'un durant ta soirée ?

Une autre conversation arrive comme si ce changement d'humeur était tout à fait normale. Moi, je n'y comprend rien. C'était une occasion rêvé pour lui dire qui je suis réellement. Je ne comprend pas le comportement de Cana. Pourquoi a t-elle réagit comme ça ?

La sonnerie retentit signalant le début des cours. Lucy se dirige vers la salle avec Cana. Une fois, Lucy entrée dans la salle, je chope Cana par la manche de sa veste.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien ?

- A ton avis Natsu. Si je lui dis qui tu es, es ce qu'elle l'acceptera ?. Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure non ? Elle n'apprécie pas le type d'homme que tu ais en réalité. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais ici pour remontrer tes notes non ? Si tu veux qu'avant la fin de l'année, Lucy ne te parle plus. Ok, va si. Mais si un jour, elle doit apprendre qui tu es, ça ne sera pas moi qui lui dira.

Elle se dégage et entre dans la salle. Elle a raison. Lucy n'apprécie pas ce type d'homme. Pourtant nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? J'entre dans la salle quand quelqu'un me bouscule. L'objet se trouvant dans mes poches tombe par terre.

- Tiens Natsumi, tu as fais tombé quelques choses.

- Oh merci Elie.

- Waouh, fais voir, regardez les filles Natsumi a vraiment de bons goûts.

Toute les filles se rassemblent et contemplent le bijou. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Lucy mais celle ci est trop occupée avec Cana pour faire attention à tout ce remue ménage.

Bon c'est la seule ouverture que j'ai pour récupérer le bijou avant que la blonde ne le voie. J'essaye, tant bien que mal, de me frayer un chemin parmi cette foule pour récupérer mon bien. Cependant c'est impossible. A croire qu'une dixième de fille est plus dure à traverser qu'une meute de rugbyman.

Je commence à me préparer mentalement pour un deuxième asseau lorsqu'une voix bien trop familière me stoppe.

- Faites voir les filles.

Lucy a réussit à entrer dans la foule et elle est maintenant entrain de regarder mon bijou dans toute ses coutures. Elle me lance un regard et toute les filles s'écartent pour la laisser se diriger vers moi.

- Il est pour qui ce bijou Natsumi. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais une amoureuse.

- Ce n'est pas pour mon amoureuse.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Natsumi. On s'est toute ici que quand un garçon nous offre un bijou c'est qu'il ressent plus que de l'affection pour nous.

Tout les filles, présentes dans la salle, hochèrent leurs têtes en signe d'accord. Lucy se met à mon niveau et me fixe.

- Alors Natsumi, c'est qui ton amoureuse ?

Un silence de plomb prit possession de toute la salle. Je m'assoie en tailleur et soupire.

- J'ai acheté ses boucles d'oreilles pour toi.

Toutes les filles eurent un hoquet de surprise. Cana, toujours assis à sa table, me sourit alors que Lucy ne bouge pas d'un poil. C'est une fois que je me suis relevé qu'elle réalise.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Oui, je les ai acheté pour Noël mais je ne savais pas comment te les offrir.

En face de moi, la Lucy arrogante et sur d'elle, était devenue une gentille poupée. Ses yeux pétillaient de milles feu et ses joues étaient d'une teinte rosée. A ce moment précis, elle était la plus belle femme que je n'avais vu. Rien de sexuel, bien sur. Nous regagnons nos places en même temps que le prof arrive dans la salle.

Il commence le cour lorsque j'aperçois du coin de l'œil, l'élève derrière Lucy se rapprocher d'elle.

- Tu sais ce que ça veux dire Lucy. Si Natsumi a acheté ce genre de bijou pour te l'offrir à Noël, c'est qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi.

Suite à cette révélation, Lucy laisse échapper son stylo. Alarmant Cana qui se tourne vers les deux filles.

- La ferme, Julia. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

La dénommé Julia se rassoie et laisse une Lucy complètement chamboulée. Je soupire puis me penche pour ramasser son crayon, qui a fini sa course contre le pied de ma chaise. Je le ramasse et lui pose sur la table. Au contacte ,Lucy se tourne vers moi et rougit aussitôt. Elle me remercie et se concentre sur le cour. Décidément, je me fous dans des sacrées merdes depuis que je suis ici.


	7. Embrasse moi sous le nom de Natsu !

**_Heey, les fanous ! J'espère que vous allez tous très bien. Je me suis enfin décidé à le publier. Je vous dirai simplement qu'il est remplit de retournement de situation. Que va t-il arrivé cette fois ci, à notre très chère Natsu !?_**

**_Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement mais sachez que vos reviews me font énormément plaisir et je suis contente de savoir que je fais plaisir à mes fidèles lectrices ! Vous êtes géniaux tous autant que vous êtes._**

* * *

><p>Une semaine que les cours, on reprit. Une semaine que j'ai appris le point de vue de Lucy, sur Nastu. Une semaine que toute la classe me vois différemment et une semaine que Lucy est bizarre avec moi. Et rien que ça durant une semaine !<p>

Et maintenant, comme à mon habitude depuis une semaine, à chaque fois que je franchis la porte de ma salle. Une tornade de cheveux longs et pots de peinture me collent aux basque.

- Dit Natsumi, tu as toujours besoin d'aide pour les cours ?

- Natsumi, arrête de mettre du gel. Tu es mieux sans.

- Natsumi, mon bento est trop garnie. Tu ne vaudrais pas que l'on mange ensemble, je n'arriverai pas à le finir seule.

Et tout les matins, c'est pareille. Je me fais harcelé. Quand je repense à ce que m'a dit Grey quand je lui ai raconté mon nouveau quotidien. « Qu'es ce que tu as à te plaindre ? Estime toi heureux. Moi aucune fille ne veut m'approcher à cause de Juvia. ».

Je souffle bruyamment. C'est plutôt lui qui à de la chance. Au moins avec Juvia, il peut respiré car deux jours, ça va. Trois ça peux encore passer. Mais une semaine, c'est lourd.

J'essaie du mieux que je peux pour m'échapper de cet enfer, trouvant des réponses à toute leurs questions pour les esquiver le plus possible. Voyant une ouverture, j'arrive enfin à m'asseoir à ma place. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma droite. Lucy n'est toujours pas là. Je m'avachis sur ma chaise quand je réalise que Cana est en face de la table de Lucy. Elle est plutot matinal aujourd'hui. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui tape sur l'épaule. Elle sursaute légèrement et me sourit.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a Natsu … mi.

Je grogne et lui lance un regard noir. Depuis qu'elle connaît mon identité, elle n'arrête pas de me lancer des piques de ce genre.

Son rire cristallin me fait sourire, sauf que cette fois ci, il est mélangé à un air nostalgique. Je me penche sur elle pour mieux observer ce qu'elle tient entre ses doigts. Je distingue facilement Cana avec un hommes aux teint mate. Plutot beau goss.

- C'est ton petit copain ?

- Non, mon meilleur ami. On se connait depuis qu'on est tout petit mais je ne lui ai jamais dis que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Et aujourd'hui, il m'a annoncé qu'il partait dans un autre pays étudier.

Elle baisse la tête et une larme roule sur sa joue. Ca m'étonne venant d'elle. Elle qui est plutot du genre à coucher à droite et à gauche. Comme quoi, Cupidon nous réserve toujours la mauvaise flèche. Et je sais de quoi, je veux parler. Toutefois, je n'ai jamais été très bon pour réconforter les gens sur leurs chagrins d'amours. Je serre ma main sur son épaule pour lui monter ma gratitude. Elle relève la tête et me sourit. Les élèves vont à leurs places et le prof arrive dans la classe. Je retourne à ma place et jette un coup d'oeil à la place à mes cotés. Lucy n'est toujours pas là.

L'heure passe et pas de tête blonde. L'intercours sonne et Cana prend place à mes cotés.

- Tu n'es pas au courant, Lucy passe une représentation.

Je l'interroge du regard. Une représentation ? De quoi ? Face à mon air désespéré, elle me frappe sur le crane.

- Une représentation de piano. Elle veut percé dans ce domaine. Mais à mon avis, ces obligations vont la rattraper et elle va devoir mettre son rêve de coté. C'est triste non ?

Donc c'est ça son but. Elle veut devenir pianiste. Je souris intérieurement. Les souvenirs de la soirée à Cana me reviennent. Je souris littéralement devant une Cana avachie sur la table. Elle par-contre ne sourit pas du tout.

- Tu sais Cana ..

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Mais toi comment tu vas depuis que Lucy t'évite ?

Suite à cette demande, je resserre les dents. Moi comment je vais ? Bah entre le faite que je suis très vexé qu'elle réagisse comme ça et le faite que je suis un peu soulagé qu'elle m'évite, je suis mitigé. J'ai envie de la voir mais les paroles de l'autre fois résonne encore dans ma tête.

Je me prend la tête et soupire. Le prof arrive et Cana retourne à sa place. Mais une autre personne fait son entrée. Lucy toute souriante débarque sous les grondements du prof. Elle s'assoie de sa façon tant délicate et tape dans le dossier de Cana. Toujours en m'évitant.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai rencontré Aki du groupe Takumara. Après m'avoir écouter jouer il veut que je joue pour lui. Tu t'en rends compte.

Cana écoutait attentivement chaque parole que Lucy prononçait mais son visage contredisait avec son attention. On aurait dit qu'elle avait l'habitude de ses sauts d'humeurs appeler Aki. Et vu comment s'extasiait Lucy, cela devait être courant.

Je soupire ouvertement et me re-concentre sur le cour. Enfin, j'essaye de me re-concentrer car moi aussi je connais ce chanteur. C'est un type arrogant et prétentieux, qui vient d'une grande famille riche. Il a crée son groupe il y a un an et depuis ils enchaînent les récompenses et les fans.

Je me penche sur la fiche mais rien n'y fais. Entendre la façon qu'elle prononce le prénom de ce type me mets hors de moi. J'inspire et me tourne vers la pendule. Une demi heure a tenir. Une demi heure a entendre ces gloussements oppressant. Un énième soupire et je me décide finalement à écouter correctement le cour. Crayon à la main prêt à prendre les notes, je reçois une boulette de papiers. Je relève la tête pour voir d'où peut provenir ce projectile et croise le regard de Yukino. Elle me fait signe de l'ouvrir.

Une fois, l'action faite, j'apprends qu'elle veut qu'on se retrouve derrière le gymnase pour que l'on mange ensemble. Je déglutie sec face à l'audace de la blanche. Elle me donne carrément un rendez vous. Je la regarde pour lui donner la réponse physiquement, mon hochement de la tête la fait sourire d'une façon, que si seulement je n'avais pas cette tête blonde dans la tête, on n'aurait pas fais que manger derrière le gymnase.

Je souris faiblement face à cette semi révélation. Et si je tombais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, je suis ici que pour cinq mois et c'est une occasion en or. Cependant, il y a un problème. Je m'appelle Natsumi.

Je souffle et lève la tête vers le plafond. Tant pis, Natsumi, aussi, a le droit d'avoir des petites amies. Rien qu'à l'idée, j'ai hâte d'y être.

12h15, et enfin l'heure de manger. Je me lève de ma chaise, le sourire aux lèvres quand je sens quelques choses me prendre le bras.

- Tu vas ou ?

Je me retourne vers la personne, qui vient de m'agresser et tombe nez à nez avec Lucy. Je pivote les yeux vers sa main. Elle me tient fermement le bras et n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Je grogne mais elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Au contraire, elle accentue sa poigne.

- Je vais retrouver quelqu'un.

- C'est le papiers de tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? C'était qui ?

Cette situation se tourne en querelle d'amoureux. Les élèves de notre classe nous fixent, en se chuchotant autant de connerie que de vérité. Cette situation me mets mal à l'aise. Elle ne me parle plus pendant une semaine et quand j'ai, enfin, trouvé la solution pour l'oublier. Elle revient aux galop. Je penche la tête et souffle d'une profonde faiblesse, montrant toute l'ennuie de la situation.

- Lâche moi, Lucy. J'en peux plus.

Ces mots me résonnent et me torturent sauf que je ne céderais plus. On a joué au chat et à la souris pendant une semaine et durant une semaine, le chat avait entre ses pattes la souris. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de m'enfuir et la souris a pris un tour d'avance sur le chat.

Elle me relâche et je rejoins Yukino qui m'attendait à la porte. Au fond de mon cœur se forme une boule qui me resserre les tripes. L'envie de hurler me prend mais je dois me contenir. Il est tant que je lui montre mon vrai moi.

Je me dirige avec Yukino vers notre destination mais aucun des deux n'arrive a parlé. Je sens Yukino faire plusieurs tentative mais son angoisse prend toujours le dessus. Je m'amuse de cette situation car en plus d'être timide, elle est d'une beauté incroyable. Enfin arrivé, je m'assoie en face d'elle.

Une fois, installé et prêt à mangé, je constate que Yukino n'a toujours pas ouvert son panier repas. Elle regarde ses pieds et rougit de plus belle. Je me retiens pour ne pas exploser de rire mais l'envie est trop forte. Mon comportement la fait relevé sa tête, pour ensuite finir par être d'un cramoisie, comparable aux cheveux d'Erza. Je me retiens pour ne pas verser de larmes mais la situation devient de plus en plus drôle. J'ai toujours trouvé adorable les filles timides mais il y a des limites. Je me reprends et lui sourit.

- Désolé mais tu n'as pas à être gêné avec moi. Après tout je suis le puceau, intello de la classe.

- Je n'y crois pas à ça !

Son ton était droit et franc. Dans sa phrase, on ne ressentait aucune hésitation. Durant l'échange, nos regards s'étaient croisés et maintenant le regard droit de Yukino me faisait perdre pied.

Face à mon air déboussolé, son regard se fait plus confiant. Je vois, elle m'a bien eu. Je baisse la tête et prend entre mes baguettes un maki.

- Dit moi qui tu es !

Son ton est plus froid à présent. A mon avis, elle n'a pas du apprécier que je ne lui porte plus d'intérêt. Le gentil petit agneau Yukino s'est transformé en vilain méchant loup. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le coté et lui lance un sourire des plus diaboliques.

Ne jamais agiter la braise pendant qu'elle est encore chaude, sinon gars au retour de flamme. Et Yukino en fait les frais.

- A tout avis, qui je suis ?

Le temps se couvre et un vent glacial nous prend l'échine. Mais malheureusement Yukino est plus têtue que je ne pensais. Elle ne bouge pas d'un poil, me montrant à quel point elle n'est pas faible.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus, nous glaçant au passage. Toutefois Yukino ne voulait pas bougé. Je pouvais grâce au souffle du vent, entendre chacun de ses battements de cœurs ainsi que ces claquements de dents. Ce tête à tête se tournait en ridicule, si cette situation continuait seul un bon rhum nous attendait à coup sur. Mais le visage déterminé de Yukino me montrait que l'on allait resté ici pour un petit moment, même si moi je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, qu'elle laisse tombé cette conversation pour qu'on puisse se mettre à l'abri. Au moment où j'allais proposé l'idée, on m'attrape par le col de la chemise.

- Je t'ai cherché partout. Tu veux me dire ce que tu fais dehors par un temps pareille. Tu vas attrapé froid. Tiens ta veste, tu l'avais oublié dans la classe.

Lucy se tenait en face de moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La faisant gonfler au passage. Pendant qu'elle me sortait sa réplique, elle m'avait lancé ma veste. Son regard se faisait plus lourd maintenant.

- Désolé, je suis vraiment tête en l'air.

Je prend un air désolé et suis Lucy pour se mettre à l'abri. Cependant Yukino se lève et bloque Lucy.

En face de moi, se joue maintenant un face à face tête blonde vs tête blanche. Je soupire à la vue de cette emmerde de taille et me dirige vers les deux filles. Mais Cana rejoint le duo pour me bloquer.

- Ne t'en mêle pas.

J'observe la situation des plus troublantes. La fille pour qui j'ai un bégin monstre me montre enfin un peu d'intéret. Mais pourquoi ?

Les deux filles ne se lâchent pas d'un regard et la tension monte d'un cran. C'est Yukino qui ouvre le bal.

- J'étais en pleine discussion avec lui, pour qui tu te prends à nous interrompre ?

- Qui je suis ? Sa tutrice et si j'ai envie de vous interrompre, je vous interrompre. Un point final.

- Il faudrait que tu revoies tes bonnes manières Heartfilia ! Il serait tant que tu arrêtes de vouloir tout et n'importe quoi. Tu te dis différentes de nous, mais en quoi es-tu différente ? Tu ne lui portes aucun intérêt pendant une semaine et maintenant, tu viens cassé son intimité. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux.

Ce que vient de dire Yukino me touche bien plus que notre conversation de tout à l'heure. Alors comme ça, tout le monde avait vu que Lucy m'évitait depuis une semaine. C'est peut-etre pour cela que tout le monde, dans la salle, parlaient dans notre dos. Toutefois, j'attends la réponse de Lucy avec impatience. Je serai fixé pour la suite des événements.

Je dirige mon regard vers Lucy. La blonde fixe toujours Yukino et son regard est toujours froid. On dirait que ce que vient de lui dire Yukino ne l'affecte pas. Qu'elle s'était préparé mentalement à cette confrontation. J'ai envie de hurler d'arrêter de faire sa tête de conne et de répondre clairement à sa question. J'ai envie de savoir que qu'elle pense de moi... à la fin !

L'atmosphère se détend, au moment où Lucy soupire de soulagement. C'est quoi ce délire ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle va lui sortir « Je m'attendais à ce que tu sortes ça ! » Car là, si elle dit ça, je l'étrangle.

Lucy relâche ses épaules et sourit à Yukino. Un sourire radieux comme si le regard méchant et les paroles blessantes de la blanche ne l'avaient pas touchées.

- Tu as raison Yukino, il faut savoir ce que je veux. Et si je l'ai évité pendant une semaine, c'est pour mieux faire mon choix.

Malgré que la sonnerie ait sonné deux fois, pour signaler aux élèves de rentrer en cour, aucun de nous n'avait bougé. Lucy avait fait son choix et tout le monde, ici présent voulait le connaitre. Moi principalement.

Lucy se tourne vers moi et me prend les mains. Cana, caché derrière moi, se décale pour mieux voir la scène. Yukino, placé à ma droite, se crispe et écarquille des yeux. Mais au moment où je veux me tourne vers Lucy, je me retrouve tiré vers le bas pour finir par être embrasser par … celle ci. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive que nos deux bouches se séparent.

Elle se place devant moi et pointe du doigts Yukino.

- Si je me suis éloigné de lui durant une semaine, c'est tout simplement pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments. Et maintenant que je sais ce que je veux. Je te préviens que si je te revoie encore une fois avec lui, je te fais ta fête.

A la fin de cette avertissement, Lucy me tire vers le prochain cour – qui a mon avis est déjà commencé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je m'excuse pour le faite qu'il soit moins long que les autres, mais je voulais absolument le publier dans ce mois. Que vas t-il se passé par la suite ? Le couple Natsumi - Lucy va t-il tenir ? Pourquoi Yukino, une élève sans problème a provoqué Natsu? Maintenant, ils sont trois à avoir des doutes sur l'identité de Natsu. Comment Natsu va t-il géré ça ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre !<strong>_


	8. Quoi ! Je ne pourrai pas la toucher !

_**Goooooooooooomen pour le retard ! Mais merci pour tout ceux qui me suivent et me laisse des Review. Mais je tiens à remercié personnellement ; La vague Folle ; Nanoue et CuteSheep ( Si, si je me souviens de L'or, tu étais l'une des premières à me suivre ;) ). Vous êtes vraiment géniales et grâce à vous, j'ai repris l'envie d'écrire. ( Ce n'était pas la joie chez moi ^^ ) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Bisous **_

_**Ps : Je suis l'admin d'une page qui s'appelle : Si tu es un Otaku, tu es ici chez toi x) . Venez nous voir :D Bisous**_

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, il pleut et le vent glacial du mois de Février est bien là. Et ça, je peux le confirmé, étant donnée que je suis cloîtré chez moi avec 39 de fièvre. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge de ma chambre. 15h et dans une heure et demi, Wendy rentre enfin de l'école.<p>

Je me lève de mon lit, tel une loque pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Après avoir renverser divers objets, j'arrive enfin à ma destination. J'actionne l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle puisse être à la bonne température et me tourne ensuite vers le miroir pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Le reflet de mon visage me fait pratiquement grimacer. Même si je pense que mon état actuel est similaire à une grimace toute hideuse. Bordel, je fais vraiment peur.

Une fois déshabiller et prêt à entrer dans mon isoloir, mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Je n'y prête pas gaff, décidant de le vérifier après ma douche.

Sous l'eau chaude, la fièvre a l'air être plus basse et moins douloureuse. Je profite du calme et du bien être que m'apporte ce moment pour pouvoir me remettre les idées en places. Oui, car la situation devient de pire en pire. Un frison me parcourt tout le corps au souvenir des lèvres de Lucy. Je crois que même si, elle ne m'a embrassé que sous le prénom de Natsumi, c'est tout l'être de Natsu qui a réagit.

Je soupire bruyamment. Quand je pense que tout ceci s'est passé hier et que maintenant - à cause du vent qu'il y a eu - je me retrouve chez moi avec un fièvre de cheval et un nez qui coule. Je frappe le mur de la cabine. Qu'es ce que je déteste être faible. J'entends une nouvelle fois, mon téléphone sonner puis plus rien. Sans doute, un message. Je coupe l'eau et sort. Je m'essuie quand mon téléphone sonne une troisième fois. Sauf que cette fois ci, c'est un appel. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui c'est que je décroche.

- Natsu, c'est Lisanna. Ouvre, je suis en bas.

Je n'ai toujours pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle me raccroche au nez. Je m'habille et descend pour lui ouvrir. Le verrou de la porte débloqué, la porte s'ouvre et Lisanna se jette sur moi.

- Mon pauvre Natsu. Ma petite Wendy m'a envoyé un message en disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir tout de suite après ces cours donc, je me suis porté volontaire pour être ton infirmière attitrée.

Malgré son sourire et son air innocent, l'angoisse que Lisanna me soigne fait surface. Je me sens tout vaseux et prêt à m'envanouir. Le traumatise de mes 6 ans, où Grey et moi étions malade, n'est pas prêt de disparaître. Lisanna ferme la porte et se dirige vers la cuisine. Je suis dans la merde.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses mais je me suis améliorée. Je sais qu'il y 12 ans, quand toi et Grey étiez malade, je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide.

Et pas qu'un peu. Alors qu'on avait juste un petit rhum des foins, on s'est retrouvé à la hôpital pour intoxication alimentaire. Lisanna s'était mise en tête, que pour que notre rhum passe plus vite, il fallait que l'on mange une soupe de sirop. Et voilà le résultat, un vieux traumatise qui me hante à chaque fois que Lisanna tente de me soigner. Enfin, il n'y a pas que moi, Grey aussi.

La voyant s'activer pour me préparer une vrai soupe, je m'assoie sur une chaise et la regarde faire. Le fièvre me rappellant qui domine aujourd'hui.

- Dit moi Natsu, comment tu as fais pour attraper froid comme ça ? Je sais qu'il caille dehors mais toi, qui est d'habitude si coriace, n'a pas fait le poids cette fois ci.

- On va dire que habitude, je connais ma limite alors que là, j'ai été retenu un peu de force. Oui on va dire cela.

Elle arrête tout mouvement pour se tourner vers moi, le sourcil gauche levé.

- Retenu de force ? Tu pourrais développé.

- C'est compliqué à expliqué. Je vais faire bref. Tu sais Lucy, **La blanche hocha la tête. **Il y a une semaine, je lui ai offert des boucles d'oreilles. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ni comment je ne te dirais rien. Cependant, mon cadeau a eu l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Tout la classe a explosé, mettant dans la tête de la blonde que si je lui avais offert ses boucles d'oreilles, c'est car tout simplement je suis dingue d'elle.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Si mais là, n'est pas le problème. Durant la semaine qui a suivi, elle m'a ignoré et m'a «abandonné ». Je me suis alors repentit sur une fille, qui m'avait invité à manger avec elle.

- C'est bien toi ça, oublié une fille pour aller avec une autre.

- Raaah, écoute moi jusqu'à la fin. Donc, je suis allé mangé avec elle. Mais il ne sait rien passer, arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là. Enfin rien passé, c'est pas vraiment le terme exacte. Cette fille m'a clairement fais comprendre qu'elle savait que le rôle de Natsumi n'était qu'un jeu, une identité passagère.

Lisanna s'assoie et fronce des sourcils. Je ne comprend pas du tout son comportement

- Qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu te rends compte Natsu, une fille de ton école proclame comme quoi, le rôle de Natsumi n'est qu'une façade. Si Lucy, celle que tu aimes le découvre.. Tu es mort.

Ses mots me glacent le dos. Putain, merde, je ne l'avais pas du tout vu comme ça.

- Je suis dans la merde maintenant que je sors avec elle.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiii !

Lisanna avait crié, voir hurlé. Elle s'était redressée et me fixait étonnée.

- Comment ça, tu sors avec ?

- Enfin, pas moi Natsumi !

- Mais dans quel merde, tu t'es fourré Natsu.

- Ca va, j'aimerai bien t'y voir Madame je-fais-tout-bien.

- Natsu ne commence pas !

Ni une, ni deux nous voilà entrain de nous battre. Si je me bats souvent avec Grey, je me bats aussi avec Lisanna. C'est certe moins violent, mais défois plus cruelle. Et là, vu que je suis en position de faiblesse à cause de ma fièvre, Lisanna a bien vite pris l'avantage. Sa position actuelle est, un genoux dans mon dos, mes deux mains contre celui ci, ma tête plaquée contre la table et sa deuxième main qui me tire les cheveux.

- Lâche moi sale sorcière.

- Pas avant que tu m'aie expliqué pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans cette merde.

- Qu'es ce que j'en sais moi, j'ai juste suivi le mouvement.

- Et c'était quoi ce mouvement. Se rapprocher d'une fille pour que l'autre réagisse.

- Au départ non, mais à la fin c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Puis ensuite, Lucy m'a embrassé.

- Elle t'a embrassé et toi, bien sur, tu n'as pas joué la carte d'un gros puceau de base. Pourtant à force d'en avoir traumatisé, tu devrais savoir comment réagir non ?

Notre conversation avait monté en volume et Lisanna avait toujours son genoux dans mon dos et me maltraitait toujours les cheveux.

- Aiiie, putain tu m'fais mal. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai suivi le mouvement. Et puis, je suis dingue de cette fille, donc je n'ai pas volontairement refusé.

- Tu vois, tu l'avoues. Tu l'as fais exprès, sale manipulateur.

- Oui mais non. Raaaaah, tu m'énerves.

- Mais qu'es ce vous faites tout les deux.

Suite à cette phrase, le silence était revenu dans la pièce. Après avoir pris connaissance de la personne présente, Lisanna m'avait relâché et était partie voir Wendy. La bleue souriait à la blanche pendant que moi, je commençais à me lever.

- Toi tu ne bouges pas. J'ai tout entendu et je veux des explications.

- Mais foutait moi la paix bordel.

Après une demi heure de torture morale et physique, je me retrouve à présent en face de Wendy et Lisanna, aux coté de Mirajane et Erza.

Vous vous demandez comment j'en suis arrivé là.? C'est simple … Vu que je ne leurs disais rien, ma gentille meilleure amie a tout simplement eut l'idée de jouer sa carte maîtresse, du nom de Mirajane. Toutefois, j'aurai espéré que celle ci soit toute seule quand Lisanna l'avait appelé, mais non, il a fallut qu'elle soit avec Erza. Donc pour en finir avec cette fameuse situation.

- Bon, je vois qu'on est dans un cas de force majeur.

- Ouaip, Natsu est tombé amoureux de sa tutrice et maintenant que c'est réciproque, l'identité de Natsumi est en danger.

- C'est ça, Mirajane. Il faut qu'on découvre qui a réussit à découvrir l'identité de Natsu où du moins, qui a des soupçons sur son identité.

Alors que les filles étaient en pleine recherche et investigation. Moi, je les regardais en soupirant de tant à autres. J'en avais marre de cette situation, déjà catastrophique sans qu'elles y mettent leurs grains de sel.

Les entendre piaillées sur ce sujet, me suffirai pour vouloir m'enterrer vivant. Wendy les stoppe toutes et me fixe avec son air hautain.

- Bon, à ce que j'ai compris. Tu as offert les boucles d'oreille à Lucy, puis tu t'es retrouvé dans une situation délicate ?

Je hoche la tête mais je déteste me faire interroger de la sorte. Ca me rappelle les nombreux interrogatoires que j'ai passé à cause de Luxus. Je soupire et laisse tombé ma tête sur la table.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mais tu ne lui as pas réellement dis que tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

- Non.

- Je vois Wendy, il n'a qu'à lui dire qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle.

Je relève la tête. Non, jamais. Non, je ne lui dirai jamais ça ! Même si je dois me faire passé par Natsumi.

Erza scrute mes moindres fais et gestes, ainsi que mon expression. Je la vois soupirer, puis afficher un rictus.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord avec ça. Hein Natsu !

Je m'endosse sur ma chaise et croise les bras. Je ferme les yeux et attend de voir ce que va dire Erza.

- Donc ?

- Donc je t'autorise à sortir avec elle, toutefois.

Elle affiche un sourire à la limite du démoniaque. Mirajane lui lance un regard plein de compassion puis Lisanna explose de rire. Elles ont toute les deux compris de quoi voulait parlé Erza. J'appréhende.

- Donc je disais. Je t'autorise a sortir avec elle mais en échange, tu ne couches pas avec.

Je sens en moi quelques choses se brissait. C'est quoi le délire ? Je sens mon visage se décomposer. Je ne coucherai pas avec Lucy ! C'est une grosse blague !

- Pourquoi ?

Je vois Lisanna, Mirajane et Erza se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire, alors que Wendy hoche la tête en signe d'exasperation. Wendy me fixe et soupire.

- Pourquoi, car tu es tout simplement NATSUMI ! Et en tant que Natsumi, tu dois resté le puceau et l'intello de l'académie Stuart. Compris? Tu peux sortir avec Lucy, l'embrasser mais pas aller plus loin.

Pas aller plus loin ! L'embrasser et juste l'embrasser. Bon, ok. C'est déja ça. Je vais pouvoir la serrer dans les bras, la toucher, l'embrasser et … C'est tout. Je soupire et me laisse tombé le long de ma chaise.

- Ok, je capitule. Si je veux rester avec elle, je n'ai pas le choix.

Vu l'aura démoniaque qu'elles dégagent, tout me laisse à croire que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Trois jours se sont déroulés et je suis enfin remis sur pied pour reprendre les cours. Je descend les escaliers et signal à Wendy que je pars. Sur la route, je jette un coup d'oeil à mon portable. Où je constate que rien n'a changé. Durant c'est trois jours, c'est toujours pareille.

Pas un seul message. Pas un seul message depuis que je suis malade. Je me souviens pourtant que Lucy m'avait envoyé un message pour le premier de l'an, non? Bref, c'est en soupirant que je me dirige vers mon établissement préféré.

Sur le chemin, plusieurs filles de ma classe s'étaient greffées à moi pour m'accompagner.

- Alors Natsumi, ça va mieux?

- On s'est fais du soucie pour toi?

- C'est pas à cause de Lucy au moins?

- C'est vrai qu'elle est assez méchante avec toi !

Alors que ces pots de peintures sur pattes me braillaient dans les oreilles, une présence derrière moi se fait sentir pour devenir de plus en plus oppressante. Je déglutie aussitôt.

- Désolé les filles, mais je vous prierai de lâcher mon petit ami.

Tout les minettes concernées se retournèrent. Lucy était en face de nous, le regard dur et les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, montrant sa frustration et son énervement.

- Bon, les filles, on y va.

Une fois le troupeau en dehors de notre champs de vision, Lucy se dirige vers moi tel une tigresse vers sa proie. Je sens la panique monté en flèche. Non pas parce que j'ai peur de l'embrasser. Bien au contraire ! J'ai tout simplement peur de pas savoir m'arrêter. Elle se place en face de moi et me fixe.

- Je ne t'embrasserai pas. Je t'embrasserai pas de la journée. Ça devrai te punir pour arriver en cours avec un tas de pimbêches.

Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil pour observer jusqu'une de mes réactions. Je soupire voulant montrer tout l'angoisse qu'un puceau peu avoir, cependant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire plein de malice et d'arrogance. Le voyant Lucy se retourne et me chope la manche, m'incitant à me baisser.

Ma tête arrivé à sa hauteur, elle rapproche sa bouche de la mienne. J'étouffe un rire et relève la tête. Elle écarquille les yeux et affiche un air de petite fille battue. Elle est irrésistible comme ça. Je me rapproche de son oreille et lui chuchote :

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser de la journée.

Je me dégage de son oreille et part en direction de notre prochain cour. Même si on est à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre, je la sens frissonner. Je lève la tête vers le plafond du bâtiment et contemple la belle couleur blanche de celui ci. Mais quel con je fais sérieusement. Natsu ne doit pas prendre l'avantage sur Natsumi, merde !

Je me risque un coup d'oeil vers Lucy, qui avance juste derrière moi. Je la vois jouer avec le bouton de sa veste, légèrement troublée par les événements.

La porte franchie et mes affaires posées sur ma table, Cana nous rejoind pour notre discussion quotidienne. Les aventures d'un soir de Cana et les répétitions de Lucy deviennent des habitudes à entendre. Je soupire et les regarde rire. Quand je les vois comme cela, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle ne les atteint pas. Elles dégagent une aura tellement puissante, que je comprend pourquoi personne ne veut leurs parler.

J'ouvre mon cahier pour faire quelques ajustements quand je sens une présence à mes cotés. Je tourne la tête et vois Yukino. Elle me sourit et me tend un papier. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Lucy, mais celle ci ne semble n'avoir rien vu. Le mouvement brusque des élèves retournant à leurs place, me fait prendre précipitamment le bout de papier blanc, pour le glisser dans la poche de mon sac.

Tant pis, je le lirai plus tard.

C'est tranquillement assis que j'entame mon bento spécial grosse faim. Je sens déjà la salive qui déborde de ma bouche. Je l'ouvre et je sens mes yeux scintillés de mille feux.

- Cana, il me fait peur comme ça.

- Ecoute Lucy, c'est ton homme prend le avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

- Oui, je sais Cana et c'est bien ça ! Car pour moi, c'est une grosse qualité.

A l'entente de cette phrase, je m'étouffe. Je trouve que je m'étouffe souvent avec elles. Manger beaucoup, c'est une qualité ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand, c'est une qualité de beaucoup manger ?

Je remercie intérieurement Cana pour son sens de la logique et me tourne vers Lucy, celle ci ferme les yeux et prend les manières de quelqu'un qui vient de faire la découverte du siècle.

- Mais non Cana, sa qualité est qu'il puisse faire d'énorme bento, aussi bon les uns que les autres.

Heureusement qu'on est assis , car là, je crois que je serai tombé de haut. Elle ne se fait pas chier quand même sortir avec moi, juste pour la bouffe.

- Et il n'a que ça comme qualité ?

Je lance un regard noir à Cana mais celle ci s'amuse de la situation. Maudit Alcoolique ! Lucy ferme les yeux comme si elle recherchait la réponse au fond d'elle.

Te force pas trop non plus, hein ! Logiquement quand on aime, ça vient tout seul, non ?

- Ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est : son caractère timide mais pas trop. Sa gentillesse. Son manque d'intelligence, que je trouve ça trop mignon. Son sens de la justice. Ses cheveux …

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle balançait mes "qualités", je sentais mes joues se réchauffer. Malgré tout, je dévorais chacun de ses mots et j'en étais fière. Fière d'être moi.. Enfin pas tout à fait mais en parti.

- Tu sais qu'il a un corps bien bâtie sous son unif...

- STOP !

Je l'avais crié, voir même hurlé. Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête là. Mon subconscient est déjà assez chamboulé comme ça, il ne faudrait pas que mes hormones deviennent incontrôlable.

Lucy et Cana me regardent attentivement et me scrutent. Raah, je déteste quand elles font ça.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini de me regarder comme ça? On mange !

- Oui, Natsumi tu as raison. N'es ce pas Lucy ? Lucy ?

Lucy nous avait complètement snober. Totalement captivée par quelques choses. Quelques choses qui devait se trouver sur moi.

- Ca ne va pas ?

En disant cette phrase, je m'étais avancé pour être à son niveau. Ses yeux s'étaient décalés en même temps que mes gestes. C'était bien moi qu'elle regardait.

La situation était étrange. Je savais que Cana était juste à nos cotés, mais mon envie de touché Lucy était plus forte. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait, je voulais savoir si elle avait chaud ou, bien, froid. Je voulais me comporter comme un véritable petit ami. Au moment où ma main se posa sur son froid, Lucy sursauta.

Elle relève la tête vers moi et me sourit. Un sourire chaleureux et doux.

- Je vais devoir tout t'apprendre sur le sexe.

A la suite de cette phrase, un silence s'installa entre nous. Une … Deux … Trois et Cana explose enfin de rire. Mais c'est quoi, cette fille? Je me recule bien vite d'elle et me focalise sur mon bento. Putain, pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur la perverse de service. Les paroles de Wendy refont éruption dans ma tête … Ne pas coucher avec elle ! Ne pas coucher avec elle.

Je mordille dans une crevette, me maudissant d'être quelqu'un qui aimait particulièrement le sport de chambre. Il va falloir que je tiennes durant 4 mois, donc 16 semaines donc 112 jours. Oui c'est faisable … hein, c'est faisable, non ? Pfff, même dans mes rêves, je ne me retiens pas autant.

La sonnerie retendit, annonçant la fin de mon calvaire. Je me relève, range mes affaires et réalise un truc. Je me tourne vers Lucy, complètement paniqué. Cana me fixe en fronçant les sourcils alors que Lucy m'échange un sourire radieux.


End file.
